


Biru, Abu, Merah & Karamel

by cubadivorce, marcoxfriedl



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, IronStrange, M/M, Romance, bahasa, collegeAU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubadivorce/pseuds/cubadivorce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoxfriedl/pseuds/marcoxfriedl
Summary: Tony memang usil, semua orang juga tahu itu. Tapi ketika sahabatnya memberikan sebuah tantangan yang sedang viral di Twitter, keusilan pemuda itu memudar bertentangan dengan kekagumannya pada seorang calon dokter yang malah makin meningkat. Bisa jadi Tony malah hampir kewalahan dengan rasa kagum ini semenjak anjing itu tinggal di rumahnya.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Permulaan

**Author's Note:**

> Kami bukanlah pujangga, bahasa gaul bikin merinding, bahasa baku juga tidak mahir. @marcoxfriedl lah yang memiliki ide untuk bercerita, saya yang menuliskannya menjadi kata-kata. Adapun kesamaan cerita itu tidak disengaja, maupun kesamaan tokoh utama, yah, namanya juga karya fiksi dari dua orang pemuja. Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, kiranya kami diberikan kritik dan saran. Akhir kata selamat menikmati cerita ini, semoga anda menyukainya seperti kami.

Erik hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jengkel ketika melihat sahabatnya menutupi wajah dengan jaket kulit miliknya, dan sembunyi di bawah meja laboratorium baja tempat Erik dengan tenangnya mengerjakan laporan pengujian properties aspal emulsi yang sebenarnya bisa ia kumpulkan dua minggu lagi. Hampir saja mahasiswa keturunan Jerman itu mengambil salah satu pipa besi yang ada di lemari dan memukulkannya ke kepala Tony yang besar itu. Kejengkelan ini membuat Erik berandai kalau saja ia punya kekuatan super untuk mengontrol medan magnet, sehingga ia tak perlu berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil pipa besi itu, dan dengan melayangkan tangannya saja sudah cukup untuk pipa itu membuat sahabatnya kehilangan kesadaran.   
  
"Jahat sekali, sih. Kau kan tahu Pepper tidak suka melihatku merokok." Sahut Tony membela diri.   
  
Erik melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang memegang sekotak Marlboro merah dan korek api di tangan yang satunya lagi. Tony, yang merasa sudah berada di posisi yang aman di bawah meja, tercengang saat Erik merebut kotak rokok itu dari tangannya. "Hei!!"   
  
"Dilarang merokok di dalam lab, bodoh." Ujar Erik ketus sembari memasukkan kotak rokok itu ke dalam saku celananya. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan perhitunganku dulu disini sebentar. Aku sulit berkonsentrasi di tempat ramai."  
  
Tony mendengus dan merangkak keluar dari bawah meja, mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan Erik yang masih sibuk mencatat banyak angka di kertas buram sebelum memasukkan rumus-rumus ke dalam laporannya di laptop.   
  
"Mau kubantu biar lebih cepat?" Tanya Tony dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Namun Erik sudah biasa dengan keangkuhan di hadapannya ini. Tony memang cerdas, salah satu orang yang paling pintar yang pernah Erik kenal. Hanya saja sifatnya yang arogan, terkesan meremehkan orang, serta sarkasme yang selalu menjadi senjata dari mulutnya membuat kebanyakan orang enggan berteman dengannya. Tony juga membiarkan hal itu dan tidak menggubrisnya, karena setidaknya ia tahu mana orang yang bisa ia percaya dengan sifat aslinya mana yang tidak.   
  
Erik dan Tony sudah saling mengenal semenjak SMA. Keduanya terkenal pintar sehingga sering menjadi rival saat perlombaan akademik antar sekolah. Erik memang kalah, tapi Tony yang kagum atas kecerdasan Erik merasa sayang jika perseteruan mereka berakhir begitu saja dengan kemenangannya dan malah mengajak Erik untuk berteman saja. Erik yang awalnya kesal, merubah pandangannya karena yang ia lihat dari Tony hanyalah seorang anak yang kesepian tanpa teman. Bahkan Tony pernah sampai menemuinya hanya untuk makan siang bersama walaupun mereka berbeda sekolah. Sejak kejadian itu, Erik tahu bahwa anak dari Mr. Howard Stark, yang terkenal kaya raya dan jenius itu, hanya ingin punya teman saja. Semakin lama Erik semakin yakin kalau dibalik sifatnya yang usil dan arogan, Tony hanyalah anak kecil yang ingin diberikan perhatian oleh orang di sekitarnya, karena ia tak mendapatkan itu dari orang tuanya.  
  
Tapi Erik tidak pernah mengutarakan pemikirannya ini pada Tony, mengetahui Tony mungkin akan menyanggah semua opininya dan menutupinya dengan arogansi palsu.   
  
"Tidak usah, ini tidak sulit. Hanya banyak saja. Kau mainkan game di ponselmu saja sana. Sebentar lagi aku selesai, sekitar dua rumus lagi." Ujar Erik sambil mengembalikan fokusnya ke laporannya.   
  
Tony melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya sembari merengut di hadapan Erik. "Rajin sekali, sih. Padahal sebentar lagi libur musim panas. Kau bisa mengerjakan itu nanti." Dengusnya bosan, jarinya dengan usil mengambil pulpen yang menganggur di dekat laptop Erik dan mengetuk-ngetuk laptop itu dari belakang.   
  
"Aku tidak kaya raya sepertimu. Beasiswaku bisa dicabut kalau aku malas-malasan sepertimu sekarang ini."   
  
Tony menyorotkan matanya jengkel saat ia melihat seringai kecil di wajah Erik. Tapi Erik memang benar, beasiswa adalah yang terpenting bagi studi Erik saat ini, apalagi sudah mau memasuki semester -semester akhir. Jadi Tony hanya membiarkan sahabatnya itu melanjutkan laporannya dan merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Ia buka aplikasi kamera dan memotret Erik yang langsung berhenti menulis dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis mengerut.   
  
"Hanya untuk update Twitter saja, kok." Ucap Tony dengan senyum jahilnya. "Berdoalah Charles melihat update ini dan membalas tweet-ku dengan emoji hati."   
  
"Diamlah." Erik memalingkan wajahnya dari Tony, menundukkannya kembali ke laporannya berharap rasa panas di wajahnya menghilang.   
  
Tony hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Charles Xavier adalah mantan ketua umum serikat mahasiswa di kampus yang sangat terkenal karena senyuman dan hatinya yang sama-sama membuat orang jatuh hati padanya. Tidak berbeda dengan Erik yang juga langsung terpesona padanya saat Charles berbicara di hadapan semua mahasiswa saat pembukaan Pekan Olahraga Mahasiswa tahun lalu. Tony sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya itu terpaku dan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda bermata biru laut itu.  
  
"Kalau saja waktu itu aku melihat wajahmu yang bodoh di balik semak semak itu lebih awal," ujar Tony, dilihatnya Erik berhenti menulis namun belum mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada Charles dan mungkin mempermalukanmu sedikit karena ketahuan mengintip kami berdua." Komentarnya mengingat kejadian POM tahun lalu di arena gokart, tempatnya berjaga sebagai panitia dari fakultas teknik mesin.  
  
"Aku tidak berada di semak-semak! Dan aku juga bukan mengintip, aku mendatangimu untuk membawakan helm bodohmu yang terbawa oleh Happy. Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih." Erik membela diri, Tony tertawa melihatnya salah tingkah bahkan hanya dengan menyebut nama Charles saja. "Diamlah dan biarkan aku mengerjakan laporanku dengan tenang atau kau ku tendang keluar!"   
  
"Iya, baik, ya ampun! Tempermu itu, lho." Tony memutuskan untuk akhirnya berhenti mengganggu Erik dan kembali membuka Twitter di ponselnya. Digesernya layar ponsel canggih itu sembari ia menyenderkan punggungnya dengan santai. "Ugh, lihat ini, feed Twitter akhir-akhir ini isinya hanya politik saja, membuatku mual." Komentarnya pelan. Erik meliriknya sebentar sebelum kembali mengetik di laptopnya.   
  
"Oh, aku teringat sesuatu." Ujar Erik sambil meraih ponsel miliknya di samping kertas buram yang sudah penuh dengan rumus. Tony langsung menatapnya. "Aku pernah melihat suatu tantangan di Twitter. Kau tahu, seperti kebanyakan tantangan Twitter yang lain-"  
  
"Seperti menyebutkan angka untuk berapa banyak retweet atau like, untuk melakukan sesuatu itu?"   
  
"Bukan, konteksnya masih mengirim pesan sih. Aku juga baru melihatnya sih, tapi sepertinya tantangan ini sudah viral sejak seminggu lalu. Kurasa cocok untukmu yang selalu kurang kerjaan." Ujar Erik datar sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada Tony yang menyahutinya dengan, "Sialan...." dan membuat seringainya kembali muncul di wajahnya yang tampan.  
  
"Neighbor number?" Tony mengerutkan alisnya yang tebal sembari membaca apa yang ada di layar ponsel Erik.   
  
"Intinya hanya mengirim pesan pada orang yang memiliki nomor yang hampir sama denganmu. Misalkan dua angka di belakang nomormu adalah 77, maka kau ganti dengan 78 atau 76." Ujar Erik sambil meraih pensilnya lagi untuk menuliskan rumus.  
  
"Bagaimana kalau nomor itu tidak ada atau tidak aktif?"   
  
Erik mengangkat bahunya yang bidang. "Terserah, mau kau lanjutkan sampai ada yang membalas atau bagaimana. Bukankah lebih seru kalau ada yang membalas?"   
  
Tony menatap layar ponsel itu lagi dan berpikir Erik mungkin benar. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang membalasku adalah orang tua veteran tentara yang bawel dan menyuruhku foto telanjang?"  
  
Erik hampir saja memutar bola matanya namun ditahannya dengan menatap Tony dengan pandangan kesal dan menyesal telah berteman dengan Tony. "Pertama, jika ada yang menyuruhmu foto telanjang dan kau membalasnya dengan senang hati maka kebodohan ada padamu, bukan yang meminta. Kedua, memangnya ada apa dengan orang tua veteran tentara? Mereka punya banyak cerita menarik untuk didengar." Ujarnya dengan cepat dan nada jengkel tingkat tinggi dan membuat Tony tertawa.   
  
"Oke, oke. Kurasa aku akan melakukannya. Menarik juga." Ucap Tony pada akhirnya setelah mengembalikan ponsel Erik pada tempatnya semula.   
  
Erik yang sudah kembali pada laporannya tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk berkomentar. "Kalau ada yang membalas dan mengajakmu untuk video seks, tolong lakukan di luar lab. Disini ada cctv."  
  
Tony menyeringai dan hampir tertawa lagi. "Kekhawatiranmu bukanlah karena aku video seks dengan orang asing, melainkan takut aku terekam cctv? Sialan kau."  
  
Erik berhenti berkomentar dengan senyuman kecil tanpa melihat ke arah Tony lagi. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam gelap itupun segera membuka aplikasi pesan dan mengetik nomor yang mirip dengannya dengan satu angka yang berbeda di belakangnya. Diketiknya sebuah pesan singkat seperti tweet yang tadi ia lihat dari Twitter Erik.  
  
Pesan itu berbunyi singkat :  
  
_**To : xx-xxx-xxx-xx89**_  
  
_Hai, ini adalah tantangan Neighbor Number, aku melakukannya untuk Twitter. Kuharap kita bisa berteman :)_  
  
  
Tony tersenyum sendiri melihat pesan itu, ditatapnya Erik yang sedang berusaha kembali fokus pada laporannya. “Aku sudah kirim pesan itu, tinggal tunggu saja kan?”  
  
Erik menatapnya sekilas tidak peduli. “Ya.” Ujarnya singkat dan kembali mengetik.  
  
“Kau lapar tidak? Selesai ini aku ingin cheeseburger.”  
  
Erik tidak menjawab karena tiba-tiba ia menemukan rumus yang sulit dan membuatnya mengerut hebat di dahi.  
  
“Tapi pizza boleh juga. Oh, kau tahu, aku menemukan sebuah restoran burger vegan di depan stasiun. Kau percaya itu? Burger vegan. Pepper bilang sih burgernya enak, tapi burger kan bukan makanan vegan.”  
  
Tony melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan dan malah berkutat serius dengan laporan sialnya itu.  
  
Tiba-tiba Tony melambaikan tangannya ke arah jendela laboratorium and tersenyum lebar. “Oh, hai, Charles!”  
  
Erik kontan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kaget dan langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela yang tidak menunjukan pemandangan apapun selain lorong yang kosong. Ditatapnya Tony yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan wajah memerah.  
  
“Kau ini bodoh sekali, ya tuhan, wajahmu!”  
  
Erik menghela nafas. “Bajingan.”


	2. Si Calon Dokter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini fanfiction, kami pakai semua nama tokoh-tokoh Marvel sesuka kami, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan siapa mereka sebenarnya pada komik atau film yang asli. Jadi kalau misalkan tiba-tiba melihat nama Happy jadi mahasiswa jurusan agribisnis itu memang karena kami pakai namanya sesuka kami.

Bunyi ketukan pada pintu berwarna putih bersih membuat Dokter Yao mengangkat wajahnya dari tumpukan kertas di mejanya. Suaranya yang parau karena usia menyambut ketukan itu seraya memerintahkan orang yang berada di baliknya untuk masuk. Kenop pintu berputar dan masuklah muridnya yang paling bersinar diantara semua mahasiswa koas kedokteran Universitas Columbia.  
  
“Anda memanggil saya, dok?” Suara berat murid berparas kurus dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi itu menerpa telinga Dokter Yao.  
  
“Ya, duduklah, Stephen.” Dokter Yao menyambutnya ramah, ditunjuknya kursi kosong di depan mejanya. Stephen berjalan mendekati meja dari kayu jati bercat putih itu dan duduk di kursi berwarna serupa di hadapan dokter bedah yang terkenal itu.  
  
Jika biasanya Stephen adalah orang paling tenang dan bisa diandalkan dibawah tekanan, namun berada di hadapan dokter Yao membuat Stephen merinding sampai ke tulang-tulang. Seumur hidupnya menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran, hanya Dokter Yao yang selalu membuatnya gugup. Ia terlalu sering mendengar nama beliau disebut. Pada buku-buku yang ia baca sebagai referensi, makalah, presentasi, operasi bedah besar, dan hampir semua mata kuliah yang ia ambil saat belajar pada tahun-tahun awal di kampusnya. Dokter tua itu terlalu hebat, terlalu pintar untuk tidak gugup dihadapannya.  
  
Dokter Yao terbatuk, seperti sengaja membersihkan tenggorokannya yang kering, membuat Stephen menelan ludahnya seakan bisa mengurangi rasa gugupnya. “Kau sehat, Stephen?”  
  
Stephen mengedipkan matanya. “Ya, saya sehat, terima kasih. Anda?”  
  
“Yah, kau tahu. Usia.” Dokter Yao tersenyum sembari menutup folder yang ada di mejanya dan menempatkannya ke sisi sebelah kanannya. “Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Kau tahu soal perpindahan Dokter Mordo ke New Jersey minggu depan bukan?”  
  
“Ya, saya sudah dengar.” Ujar Stephen.  
  
“Bagus. Kau tahu posisinya disini bukan?”  
  
“Ya, tentu saja.” Ujar Stephen mantap. Tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi Stephen tahu hampir semua pekerjaan dokter-dokter bedah di rumah sakit itu dan ia yakin ia bisa bekerja lebih baik. Tidak jarang ketika ia ikut melihat proses operasi dan menemukan kesalahan pada dokter yang memimpin operasi tersebut. Bahkan terkadang Dokter Yao memang meminta Stephen untuk selalu menonton operasi yang dilakukannya hanya karena ia tahu Stephen bisa memberikan saran dan belajar lebih banyak dari melihat suatu permasalahan secara lagsung. Tidak sering seorang koas diminta untuk menonton operasi bedah besar, kebanyakan hanyalah berjaga di UGD atau sebagai dokter umum ke kamar pasien untuk menggantikan dokter yang belum hadir.  
  
  
“Lalu? Apa katanya lagi?” Wong bertanya pada temannya yang masih tersenyum lebar saat mereka sudah bersiap untuk kembali berjaga di UGD.  
  
“Well, karena aku belum lulus secara resmi, maka aku akan mendampingi Dokter Palmer—yang sebenarnya akan menggantikan Dokter Mordo, tapi kau tahu Dokter Palmer, kan?”  
  
“Dokter paling cantik di rumah sakit ini? Tentu saja aku tahu.” Wong mengerutkan dahinya sembari menggigit apel merah yang ada di tangannya. “Sialan, Stephen. Kau ini kejatuhan durian runtuh apa bagaimana?”  
  
Stephen hampir mengeluarkan tawa mengejek. “Uh, aku tidak ada niat kesana, sih—”  
  
“Itu karena kau belum masuk masa pubertas.” Sahut Wong dengan wajah datar sambil mengunyah apelnya. Raut wajah Stephen berubah seketika oleh ejekan kenakakan itu.  
  
“Hei, aku bukannya belum puber, aku hanya—”  
  
“Bodoh.” Wong memotong kata-katanya, masih dengan wajah yang datar. Stephen menatapnya tajam dan menutup bibirnya rapat dengan jengkel. Wong menatapnya dengan bingung dan berhenti mengunyah. “Gay?”  
  
Pemuda tirus itu mendecakkan lidahnya dan berdesis pelan. “Diamlah dan makan apelmu sana.” Stephen hampir memutar bola matanya sebelum is meraih ponselnya di saku yang bergetar. Dikerutkannya alisnya yang tebal saat melihat nomor yang tak ia kenal mengirimkannya sebuah pesan dan sejujurnya terlihat main-main, dari apa yang ia baca di notifikasinya. Stephen membuka pesan itu dan seperti yang sudah ia duga, itu hanyalah seseorang yang kurang kerjaan dan terlalu banyak scrolling di Twitter.  
  
“Ngomong-ngomong aku belum memberitahumu ya?” Wong kembali merebut perhatiannya, diliriknya temannya yang masih mengunyah apel besar itu. “Dokter Palmer akan ikut acara gathering di Chicago untuk beberapa hari. Kalau ingatanku tak salah malah seminggu lagi.”  
  
“Apa?” Stephen menatapnya kaget. “Gathering? Gathering apa?”  
  
Wong menaikkan bahunya. “Entahlah. Semacam pertemuan dokter-dokter di se-Amerika Serikat mungkin? Kalau kau harus mendampinginya, berarti mungkin kau harus ikut.”  
  
“Atau lebih buruk.” Sebuah suara dari belakang kedua dokter koas itu membuat Stephen dan Wong langsung melihat ke arah salah seorang dokter paruh baya tinggi bertubuh sangat kurus-lebih kurus dari Stephen, yang tersenyum simpul di wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. “Dokter Palmer mungkin hanya akan memintamu mewakilinya disana. Mengetahui sifatnya yang tidak pernah bisa berhenti memperdulikan pasien-pasien disini.”  
  
“Dokter Thompson.” Wong menyapanya, sedangkan Stephen hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.  
  
"Wong, bisa kau membantu Suster Brown? Tempat tidur nomor 6 di ujung butuh infus baru." Dokter Thompson menunjuk ke arah seorang suster tertubuh pendek yang sudah berjalan menjauhi meja suster menuju ke tempat tidur nomor 6 di ujung ruangan UGD. Wong mengangguk mengerti dan mengejar suster tersebut, meninggalkan Stephen dengan Dokter Thompson di stasiun suster.  
  
"Kalau memang bisa diwakilkan, mengapa tak kau saja, Kevin?" Stephen melipat lengannya di dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Dokter Thompson atau yang biasa Stephen panggil dengan namanya langsung, Kevin, tertawa.  
  
"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit hanya untuk jamuan makan malam dan anggur mahal."  
  
Stephen menaikkan satu alisnya dan membuat seringai kecil di bibirnya. "Tapi jika aku bayar-"  
  
"-aku akan langsung mengepak semua bajuku bahkan jika kau tidak membayarku." Potong Kevin jujur, membuat Stephen menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tawa kecil. "Aku benar-benar butuh liburan. Bekerja siang-malam, berjaga dan mengurus pasien di UGD 24/7, huff... aku bisa mati muda dengan status bujangan tua kalau terus seperti ini."  
  
"Bagaimana kabar Jessica?" Stephen menatap dokter kurus itu yang mengambil sebuah gelas kertas di atas dispenser di dekat lemari berkas administrasi para suster.  
  
"Masih menikah dan bukan denganku." Ujar Kevin jengkel, meminum air putih dari gelas kertas itu sampai habis dan langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Tapi demi tuhan, Stephen, kalau kau ada waktu untuk punya pacar, sekaranglah saatnya. Setelah lulus kau akan lebih sulit punya waktu untuk, kau tahu, mencari orang yang tepat."  
  
Stephen hampir tertawa mengejek. "Dan aku harus mendengarkan saran darimu soal pacaran karena...?"  
  
Kevin meliriknya dengan dengusan kesal. "Aku sendirian bukan karena inginku." Ujarnya membela diri. "Si barista itu saja yang merebut wanitaku." Stephen membuka mulutnya untuk berkilah, tapi sepupunya itu langsung memotongnya. "Diamlah dan berhenti tertawa, dasar kau menyebalkan." Kevin memalingkan wajahnya. "Tapi aku serius, kalau Dokter Palmer dibutuhkan disini, kaulah yang harus pergi ke Chicago."  
  
"Uh, sepertinya aku, entahlah, aku tidak bisa." Ucap Stephen. "Ayah sedang berada di Singapura. Aku tak mau meninggalkan Karamel di penitipan. Terakhir kali aku menitipkannya, ia jadi banyak kutunya."  
  
"Cari saja penitipan yang lain, yang lebih berkualitas. Atau Wong, titipkan saja pada Wong."  
  
"Wong alergi anjing. Aku pikir kau bisa aku titipkan dia padamu kalau aku pergi."  
  
"Pertama, seperti yang kau tahu, aku tinggal di apartemen mahal tapi tetap tidur di rumah sakit ini, dan kedua, kau menitipkannya kalau _kau_ pergi." Ujar Kevin menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Stephen dengan matanya yang besar dan senyuman yang lebar.  
  
"Kalau _aku_ pergi, yah, kau benar."  
  
"Maksudku, _kau_ tak perlu menitipkannya jika _kau_ tidak pergi."  
  
"Atau _aku_ bisa cari pacar yang bisa _aku_ titipkan selama beberapa hari? Bukankah tadi _kau_ menyuruhku cari pacar?"  
  
"Kau ini sangat menyebalkan, benar-benar menyebalkan."  
  
Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika seorang suster berlari dari arah lorong ambulans. "Dokter Thompson, kecelakaan di Jalan 36, kakinya tertimpa motor besar dan pendarahan di lututnya." Kevin langsung mengikuti suster itu dengan berlari menuju pasiennya yang baru datang itu, diikuti Stephen di belakangnya.  
  
Sejam kemudian, saat pasien kecelakaan itu ditanyai polisi setelah Kevin memberikan gyps untuk kakinya, Stephen menatap sepupunya dengan senyuman kecil.  
  
"Apa?" Tanya Kevin sambil mencatat sesuatu di meja administrasi.  
  
"Kau orang yang baik. Jessica mungkin bodoh tidak mau menikahimu." Stephen menaikkan bahunya dengan lipatan lengan di dadanya.  
  
"Jangan bicara buruk soal Jessica." Kevin berkilah. "Dan orang yang kau bilang baik ini, sudah melihat banyak kematian di ruang UGD ini karena gagal menolong orang. Atau mungkin," Kevin memberikan catatannya pada suster di balik meja. "Mungkin aku memang seharusnya sendirian."  
  
Stephen terdiam sementara Kevin menepuk bahunya dan berjalan melewati badannya untuk menemui pasien kecelakaan itu lagi dan mengecek keadaannya. Mahasiswa koas itu menatap sepupunya lagi sebelum ia meraih ponselnya. Dilihatnya ada beberapa pesan dari nomor yang sama seperti orang yang kurang kerjaan beberapa saat lalu. Dibukanya pesan itu.  
  
_**Dari : xx-xxx-xxx-x88**_  
  
_Kau membaca pesanku, aku bisa lihat statusnya. Kaulah satu satunya nomor yang balonnya berwarna biru. Maaf ya kalau aku lancang, tapi aku hanya bosan saja. Kuharap harimu menyenangkan._  
  
Stephen menyadari pesan itu terdengar kesepian. Digerakkannya jarinya yang panjang dan kurus untuk membalas pesan itu.  
  
_**Untuk : xx-xxx-xxx-x88**_  
  
_Hai. Maaf baru membalasmu. Tadi aku ada kerjaan sedikit. Terima kasih, kuharap harimu menyenangkan juga. Jadi, Neighbor Numbers, ya? Apakah aku akan muncul di Twitter mu?_  
  
Stephen terhenti saat hendak menekan tombol 'kirim'. Namun kebanyakan berpikir untuk hal-hal kecil seperti ini tidak baik untuk membuat sebuah keputusan sebagai seorang dokter. Tidak ada buruknya juga, siapa tahu dia bisa dapat teman baru. Pada akhirnya ia kirim pesan itu, di kuncinya layar ponsel itu dan dimasukkannya lagi benda itu ke sakunya. Yang ia tak tahu hanyalah hal-hal yang ia anggap kecil ini, akan berpengaruh besar dalam hidupnya di masa depan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saya dan Andin bukan murid kedokteran, jadi ini benar-benar diluar kemampuan kami untuk menjelaskan istilah-istilah kedokteran ataupun menjelaskan dunia kedokteran, sebisa mungkin kami mencari sumber dari internet karena faktor lingkungan pun tidak mendukung, mohon maaf


	3. Balasan

"EEERRRRRIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!"  
  
Suara lantang itu membuyarkan konsentrasi Erik yang sedang mencoba membaca novel dengan tenang di perpustakaan. Erik mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah jendela yang menghadap lorong, dan terlihat sahabatnya yang hari ini entah mengapa pakai kacamata hitam padahal sedang berada di dalam gedung dengan cahaya yang minim.  
  
Pintu perpustakaan yang besar langsung dibuka dengan penuh semangat oleh Tony yang langsung membuat Erik malu bukan main saat Tony berlari mendekatinya dengan nafas tersengal dan senyum selebar bunga teratai di kolam dekat gedung fakultas teknik.  
  
"Erik! Erik! Kau tidak akan percaya ini-"  
  
"Jangan berteriak bodoh!" Bisik Erik yang langsung berdiri dan memelototi sahabatnya yang tebal kuping itu, bersiap menyeretnya keluar.  
  
Tony tidak menggubrisnya. "Dengar!! Dengar!! Aku-"  
  
"Stark! Lehnsherr!" Suara Miss Foster memotong kata-kata Tony dan membuat dua mahasiswa itu panik saat melihatnya. "Keluar dari perpustakaanku."  
  
Limabelas menit kemudian Erik menemukan dirinya terduduk di samping lapangan voli dengan wajah gusar dengan buku novel di tangannya yang sudah tidak terbaca karena mood nya menghilang entah kemana. Dilihatnya Tony berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa segelas kopi dan teh yang ia beli dari kantin. Diberikannya kopi pada Erik.  
  
"Teh." Ujar Erik singkat.  
  
Tony mengganti tangannya dan menyodorkan teh hitam pada sahabatnya. Erik mengambil teh itu dan memalingkan wajahnya sembari mengambil sekotak rokok dari saku jaketnya.  
  
"Maaf deh. Aku terlalu gembira tadi." Tony duduk di sampingnya, merasa bersalah. “Ugh, tega sekali kau merokok di depanku.” Ujarnya masih teringat kotak rokok miliknya yang diambil oleh Erik beberapa hari yang lalu. Erik membakar semua kanker batangan itu untuk dirinya sendiri mengetahui Pepper yang marah besar saat memergoki Tony ikut merokok saat menjemput Erik ke gedung laboratorium baja beberapa hari lalu.  
  
Erik menghembuskan rokoknya perlahan, tidak peduli dengan protes itu. "Memangnya apa sih yang membuatmu begitu gembira? Sampai bisa-bisanya membuatku terusir dari perpustakaan?"  
  
Tony kembali tersenyum. "Kau ingat tantangan Twitter viral yang kau berikan padaku tempo hari?" Erik mengangguk. "Well, seseorang akhirnya membalasku. Dan sepertinya dia cukup muda, maksudku dia tahu apa itu Twitter." Ujarnya panjang lebar sambil meraih ponselnya di saku jaketnya.  
  
Erik mengerutkan alisnya. "Akhirnya?"  
  
"Uh, yah, nomor pertama tak berhasil. Yang kedua juga gagal. Yang ketiga, uh, dia membaca namun tak membalas. Yang ke empat--"  
  
"Tunggu sebentar," Erik memotong ucapannya. "Berapa nomor yang kau coba?"  
  
"Uhm," Tony mencoba memasang wajah datar untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Empat..? Lima..? Ehm... enam belas..."  
  
Erik membelalakan matanya. "Enam belas?!"  
  
"Tujuh belas.. mungkin?"  
  
Pemuda kelahiran Jerman itu menutupi wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Kau--astaga, kenapa aku berteman dengan orang bodoh ini sih..."  
  
"Hei! Yang penting kan ada yang membalas!" Tony masih dengan senyuman lebarnya menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Erik yang sebenarnya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tantangan viral yang bodoh itu.  
  
Namun Erik adalah teman yang baik. Walaupun terkadang ia ingin sekali memukul Tony dengan tiang pancang, ia selalu mengingat kebaikan sahabatnya itu. Jadi, dia hanya bertanya dan sebisa mungkin terdengar tertarik. "Kenapa belum kau balas?"  
  
"Aku baru saja melihat jawabannya." Jawab Tony jujur. "Ini rasanya seperti Tinder, rasanya bodoh sekali.”  
  
"Kau bahkan tak tahu dia itu pembunuh berantai apa bukan, hentikan saja." Ujar Erik agak sedikit khawatir sebelum meminum teh hitamnya. "Eurgh, apa ini Disney Channel? Ini hanya gula dan air saja, berikan kopi itu."  
  
Tony menyodorkan kopinya dan mengambil teh dari tangan Erik. "Kau kan tahu aku minum teh dengan banyak gula."  
  
Erik meminum kopi itu dan rasanya sama manisnya. Erik memberikan kopi itu kembali pada Tony. "Tidak usah deh, aku bisa mati diabetes."  
  
“Kau akan mati karena kanker paru-paru karena merokok terus.” Sanggah Tony dengan cepat. "Oi, aku sedang curhat padamu. Berpura-puralah peduli walaupun sedikit!" Protesnya lagi sembari menyimpan dua minuman itu di samping kursi mereka. Erik menghela nafas dan akhirnya memberikan perhatiannya pada sahabatnya itu.  
  
"Oke, oke. Kurasa dia bukan pembunuh berantai." Ujarnya. "Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Balas saja, bertemu untuk minum kopi atau apalah, kalau dia hot, tinggal tidur saja dengannya. Kalau tidak ya tinggalkan."  
  
Tony menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan kesal. "Menjijikan. Apa itu yang akan kau lakukan kalau ini Charles? Bicaramu saja yang besar, menyapa Charles saja membuatmu kejang-kejang."  
  
Wajah Erik memerah. "Aku--dia berbeda!!"  
  
"Apanya?"  
  
"Itu--dia--aku--"  
  
"Sekali namanya disebut saja kau langsung tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Dasar banyak gaya." Tony mendengus dan mendorong bahu Erik. Pemuda pirang itu terdiam karena nyatanya memang Tony lebih tahu soal kartunya dibandingkan dia sendiri.  
  
"Ya, oke, aku memang pecundang. Tapi kau juga sama saja. Gayamu saja yang sok playboy, tapi dulu sewaktu Rogers masih--oh..." Erik terhenti saat wajah Tony berubah mendengar nama itu. Erik langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku."  
  
"Pergi sana ke neraka. Menyebalkan." Tony memalingkan wajahnya dan mengambil gelas koinya dan meminumnya perlahan.  
  
“Iya, iya, maafkan aku. Aku keceplosan.” Erik menatap sahabatnya itu dan merangkul bahunya. “Oke, jadi, tidakkah kau penasaran siapa namanya?” Tony meliriknya sekilas. “Si Neighbor Number mu, maksudku.”  
  
“Tadinya. Tapi kau menghancurkan mood-ku. Menjauh dariku, kau bau rokok.”  
  
“Oh, ayolah, aku minta maaf.” Erik terkekeh dan menginjak puntung rokoknya sampai artinya mati, meraih ponsel Tony dari tangannya dan dibukanya layar yang terkunci.  
  
“Hei! Ponselku terkunci dengan password!”  
  
Erik meliriknya dan hampir memutar bola matanya. “Nomor plat mobilmu bukan password.” Ujarnya sambil membuka iMessage di ponsel Tony. Dia ingin sekali tertawa melihat ada banyak nomor tak dikenal yang Tony coba untuk tantangan bodoh itu. “Kelihatannya dia sudah dewasa. Dia bilang ‘ada kerjaan’.” Lanjutnya lagi.  
  
“Itu juga menjadi tanda tanya bagiku. Tapi aku juga sebentar lagi lulus, jadi sepertinya tidak masalah.” Tony mencoba berkilah.  
  
“Hentikan saja. Kau tidak tahu dia usia berapa. Siapa yang tahu kalau dia mungkin lelaki berumur 30 yang kesepian dan mencari kesempatan untuk menculik gadis-gadis remaja untuk diminta menari telanjang atau bahkan mungkin dimakan.”  
  
Tony memandang sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan menghakimi. “Kau harus berhenti nonton film aktor botak yang punya 23 kepribadian itu, Erik.”  
  
Erik mengangkat bahunya. “Dia aktor yang menarik.” Sahutnya sambil kembali melihat layar ponsel itu. “Lalu sebenarnya apa tujuanmu memberitahukan hal ini padaku sih?”  
  
“Tidak ada, aku hanya tahu kau tidak ada kelas lagi hari ini sampai nanti sore. Ayo, kita ke Pitstop.” Tony tersenyum sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Erik menatapnya heran.  
  
“Kau bolos.” Ujar pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu, akhirnya mengerti mengapa Tony begitu semangat menyeretnya keluar dari perpustakaan tadi.  
  
Tony mengangkat bahunya. “Aku tidak peduli. Howard juga tidak peduli. Oh, dan katanya Scott akan menyelenggarakan pesta ulang tahun untuk—”  
  
“Aku dan Pepper peduli.” Erik berdiri dan menatap Tony dengan tajam. Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu terdiam karena tiba-tiba tidak tahu harus bicara apa. “Tapi aku memang lapar. Kau yang traktir seperti biasa ya.” Ujar Erik sambil berjalan duluan ke parkiran.  
  
“Apa kau akan menguliahiku sepanjang makan siang?” Tony mengikutinya dan mereka berjalan berdampingan.  
  
“Mungkin.” Erik menyeringai dengan alis terangkat. Tony merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil untuk ditunjukkan pada wajah Erik. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu tersenyum sekarang dan mengambil kunci itu dari tangan Tony. “Oke, aku tidak akan menguliahimu dan akan setia mendengarkan cerita bodoh soal Neighbor Number mu itu tanpa menghakimimu.”  
  
Tony tertawa. “Kau baru saja menghakimiku dengan bilang kalau cerita itu bodoh, sialan.”  
  
Sesampainya di tempat burger, Tony langsung memesan cheeseburger favoritnya sementara Erik memesan burger daging kambing dan membuat Tony menyesal memesan cheeseburger.  
  
“Oh, dia membalasku.” Ujar Tony tiba-tiba saat pesanan mereka baru saja datang.  
  
Erik menatapnya dengan alis mengerut. “Kapan kau membalasnya?”  
  
“Tadi waktu di mobil. Namanya Stephen.” Ujarnya menyerahkan ponsel miliknya pada Erik. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu agak bingung kenapa Tony mau repot-repot memberikannya info itu bahkan sampai menyerahkan ponselnya. Erik sebenarnya hanya ingin makan burgernya saja.  
  
_**Dari : xx-xxx-xxx-105**_  
  
_Salam kenal dariku juga, Tony. Aku Stephen. Tentu, aku akan mengecek Twitter-mu kalau aku sempat nanti, bisa kau berikan link-nya?_  
  
“Well, setidaknya itu mengerucutkan pencarianmu. Tinggal kau cari saja lelaki bernama Stephen di seluruh negara bagian.” Ujar Erik menyodorkan ponsel itu kembali pada Tony. “Dan kesempatan bertemu dengan pembunuh berantai berusia 30-an pun makin besar. Bersiaplah untuk bergaya di koran dengan judul Silence of The Lambs : 2019.”  
  
Tony mendelik dengan mulut penuh daging. “Huha ha haha ohang hang haha hohang hahi, mohoh. Ahu ahang menghai henghing hohik di hihheh.” _(Sudah tak ada orang yang baca koran lagi, bodoh. Aku akan menjadi trending topic di Twitter)_  
  
Erik melirik ke arah sahabatnya sambil menelan ludahnya karena mual melihat Tony berbicara di tengah makan. Namun dibiarkannya pemuda di hadapannya itu karena ia tak mengerti sedikitpun perkataannya.  
  
Tony menelan kunyahannya dan menyeringai. “Dan lagi, Silence of The Lambs : 2019 tidak akan terjadi karena aku akan memberikan link Twitter-ku padanya. Kami mungkin akan menjadi teman baik di Twitter.” Ujarnya sambil mengetik sesuatu pada layar ponselnya.  
  
Pemuda Jerman itu hanya merespon dengan tatapan mata saja sambil mengambil gigitan besar pada burgernya. Dalam hatinya ia berharap Tony berhenti membuang-buang waktunya seperti itu dan fokus pada studinya yang semestinya sebentar lagi selesai. Namun mengingat betapa cemerlang otak yang dimiliki Tony dan kekayaan keluarganya, ia merasa kekhawatiran ini malah membuatnya terlihat bodoh.  
  
“Oh, aku mau bilang ini tadi.” Ujar Tony sembari meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja. Ditatapnya Erik yang masih belum berkomentar lagi soal Stephen. “Kau tahu Summers? Scott Summers? Dia akan menyelenggarakan pesta ulang tahun untuk pacarnya, Emma. Kita berdua diundang kesana.”  
  
“Kita berdua?” _dan siapa itu Scott Summers? _Lanjut Erik dalam hati.  
  
“Secara teknis hanya aku, tapi aku bilang aku tak akan datang kalau kau tak ikut.” Erik menarik nafas dan bersiap untuk membuat ceramah lagi sebelum Tony memotongnya dengan manaikkan jari telunjuknya. “Charles akan hadir ke pesta itu.”  
  
Erik memberikan ekspresi tertarik. “Darimana—”  
  
“Summers adalah salah satu anggota dari Phoenix.”  
  
Phoenix adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kelompok persaudaraan di kampus dan yang paling besar dan terkenal karena termasuk yang paling tua dan kuat. Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang masuk ke Phoenix.  
  
“Ugh…” Erik mengeluh. Ia sangat tidak menyukai Phoenix yang notabene berisi orang-orang kaya yang sombong dan merasa merajai kampus. Inilah alasan mengapa ia mengalami krisis pendirian semenjak ia menyadari kalau ia menyukai Charles.  
  
Tony adalah salah satu orang yang menolak tawaran Phoenix untuk bergabung. Alasan pertama karena ia tidak ingin terpisah dari Erik—walaupun mereka sudah terpisah oleh jurusan masing-masing, alasan kedua ia tidak ingin terlalu terikat dengan urusan kampus yang merepotkan. Namun ia selalu menghadiri acara Phoenix karena ada alasan yang entah mengapa masih ia ikuti sampai detik ini tidak peduli sebenci apapun ia pada alasan itu.  
  
“Ayolah, _Erika_, hanya sebentar saja. Temani aku. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Charles! Ya? Demi aku, please?”  
  
Erik menelan ludahnya dengan wajah tak senang saat Tony memanggilnya dengan sebutan bodoh itu. Namun kapan lagi ia ada kesempatan untuk mengenal Charles lebih dekat?  
  
Tony beseru gembira dan tersenyum lebar saat Erik berkata, “Kau berhutang padaku.”


	4. Rencana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berhubung laptop saya sudah bobrok padahal baru setahun pakai, Chapter 4 yang sudah selesai ditulis tapi tidak tersimpan hilang begitu saja kemarin. Sehingga saya harus menulis ulang dari awal alias mengandalkan memori otak saya yang sama bobroknya dengan laptop. Jadi berdoa saja semoga tidak ada typo atau kesalahan menulis, karena saya terlalu ngambek untuk mengoreksi.

Wajah Stephen masih sangat menunjukan ekspresi datar kalau bukan karena kedua alisnya yang tiba-tiba terangkat. Matanya yang biru kehijauan itu menatap layar ponselnya tak bergeming. Jarinya yang kurus dan panjang berhenti bergerak, seperti dia sedang terkena stroke.

Wong mengerutkan dahinya, menatap temannya terheran. Ia dekati Stephen dan diintipnya layar ponsel Stephen yang menunjukan sebuah profile Twitter dari punggung Stephen. Alisnya ikut terangkat setelah membaca nama dari pemilik akun Twitter tersebut.

“Buat apa kau menguntit Tony Stark?”

Bahu Stephen meloncat kaget, ponselnya hampir terjatuh dari tangannya saat ia langsung memutar kepalanya pada Wong yang juga terkejut di belakangnya.

“Sialan! Kau membuatku kaget!” ujarnya kesal, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ketahuan dipergoki sedang melihat profile Twitter orang lain.

“Kaulah yang membuatku kaget!” Sanggah Wong sambil meminum susu botolan yang baru saja ia beli.

Stephen menghela nafas sebelum berbicara lagi. “Ah, aku tidak menguntit. Aku hanya mau mengecek.”

“Mengecek Tony Stark?” Stephen mengangguk. “Untuk apa?”

Stephen menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Ehm, dia mengirimku sebuah iMessage. Aku hanya terkejut kalau dia memang Tony Stark yang ‘_itu’_.”

“Maksudmu Tony Stark yang sombongnya melebihi dirimu, lebih kaya dan tampan darimu, dan bahkan lebih pintar darimu itu? Tony Stark yang itu?” Stephen menatap Wong jengkel dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat. Wong tidak kuat menahan tawa melihat wajah Stephen yang sudah siap melancarkan kebun binatang padanya.

“Oke, kok dia bisa mengirimkan iMessage padamu? Dari mana kau kenal anak itu?” tanya Wong akhirnya, sebelum ia duduk di seberang Stephen di meja makan siang. Di atas meja sudah ada roti lapis isi daging Tuna kesukaannya dan roti isi telur milik Stephen yang sama-sama belum tersentuh. Stephen menghela nafas dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja untuk mulai makan.

“Dia mengajakku berkenalan.” Jawab Stephen sambil membuka botol air mineral miliknya di meja.

“Hah?” Wong makin mengerutkan dahinya.

Stephen mulai menceritakan soal tantangan Twitter itu pada temannya sesederhana mungkin, Wong termanggut-manggut mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

“Lalu? Sudah kau _follow_ dia?”

“Belum.” Stephen menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku hanya kaget saja.”

Terang saja, siapa yang tidak kenal Tony Stark? Anak pengusaha elektronik terkaya di belahan Amerika Serikat, juga bahkan terkenal pintar dan tampan. Tony Stark juga terkenal sebagai playboy ulung, punya setidaknya satu kekasih di semua kota di negeri itu. Banyak kabar mengenai anak milyarder itu dan tidak semuanya baik, kecuali mungkin prestasi akademiknya yang luar biasa.

“Mungkin dia bohong. Bahkan aku saja bisa mengaku-ngaku jadi Tony Stark padamu dan kau akan percaya.”

Stephen menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab lagi. “Tapi dia sudah membuat tweet tentang tantangan itu dan memang ada percakapan kami di screenshoot-nya. Dia belum _tag_ namaku karena aku belum mengikuti akunnya.”

“Wow.” Wong berkedip tidak percaya. “Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Kan lumayan berteman dengan orang kaya raya. Dimana dia tinggal tadi?”

“Di New York, mahasiswa Columbia juga.” Stephen menjawab lagi sambil meraih ponselnya untuk mengecek ulang.

“Whoa, kita se-almamater dengan Tony Stark. Sayang kita sudah lulus.” Wong kembali melahap makan siangnya. “Oh, mungkin kau bisa mengajaknya ketemuan!”

Stephen mengerucutkan bibirnya dan meraih ponselnya lagi. Di lihatnya wajah Tony di gambar profile Twitter @RealTonyStark itu dan digesernya layarnya ke bawah untuk melihat _feed_ Tony. Tidak ada tweet yang aneh-aneh. _Timeline _hanya Tony dipenuhi dengan tweet-tweet galaunya, keluhan soal tugas atau cuaca, ataupun foto-foto candid orang lain dan makanan.

“Yah, akan kupikirkan lagi nanti. Aku masih kepikiran soal gathering ke Chicago itu.” Stephen menghela nafas sedih, menatap pilu makanan yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak nafsu. “Apa aku bilang saja kalau aku tidak bisa ya? Mungkin Kevin mau membantuku.”

“Dokter Palmer bilang apa memang?”

“Beliau belum bilang apapun padaku, sih. Tapi kok aku merasa aku yang harus pergi, ya? Tadi pagi kulihat Dokter Palmer bicara pada Dokter Pym, sepertinya dia tidak bisa pergi.” Stephen meyingkirkan makan siangnya dan menaruh kepalanya di meja dengan lesu.

“Cari saja penitipan lain.”

“Tidak bisa semudah itu! Karamel memang tidak manja, tapi ia sangat suka pada penitipannya yang terakhir, sepertinya ada pejantan yang mengincarnya di sana, yang memberi dia banyak kutu itu! Ugh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku bergidik.” Stephen memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi jijik di wajahnya.

“Stephen! Ah, kau disana rupanya!”

Stephen dan Wong menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara, terlihat Dokter Palmer berjalan ke arah mereka setelah berpisah dari seorang suster yang berjalan duluan ke arah kafeteria.

“Sial, baru saja aku bilang…” bisik Stephen sangat pelan namun cukup keras untuk Wong yang hampir tertawa mendengarnya. “Dokter Palmer.” Sapanya ketika dokter cantik itu mendekat.

“Ah, bisa aku minta waktumu sebentar? Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sedikit.”

Stephen secara canggung, melihat sekilas ke arah Wong yang terpesona pada kecantikan Dokter Palmer. _Teman tidak berguna_, gumamnya dalam hati. 

“Ya, tentu saja.”

Dokter Palmer duduk di samping Wong, tidak menghiraukan tatapan memuja dari Wong padanya dan menghadap Stephen di seberangnya. “Kau sudah dengar soal aku yang menggantikan Dokter Mordo kan?”

“Iya.”

“Sebenarnya, tugasku makin banyak semenjak beliau pergi. Dan minggu depan aku ada operasi untuk pasien Dokter Mordo.” Dokter Palmer berhenti berbicara sebentar dan tersenyum canggung. “Dan uhm, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa pergi karena, aku sudah ada janji yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan karena aku sudah membuat janji ini dari sebulan yang lalu. Aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa menggantikan kehadiranku di Chicago untuk acara para dokter minggu depan. Apakah kau keberatan?”

Stephen tidak membenci Dokter Palmer. Mereka pernah bekerja sama di UGD beberapa kali, dan juga sebagai bawahan Dokter Yao, ia juga sering melihat Dokter Palmer bekerja. Wanita ini memang suka sekali bekerja, bahkan ia sangat suka kasus yang sulit. Stephen kadang melihatnya kerja tanpa henti. Kevin juga pernah bilang padanya kalau Dokter Palmer terlalu baik hati sampai kadang tidak tidur demi menemani pasien.

Stephen menelan ludahnya ketika mulai muncul perasaan tidak enak jika menolak. Namun ayahnya sedang dinas di luar negeri, tidak ada yang bisa menjaga Karamel di rumah. Ia ingin menitipkannya pada tetangganya namun ia tidak begitu kenal mereka.

“Ehm, berapa lama acara di Chicago itu?”

Dokter Palmer segera menjawab. “Tidak lama kok! Paling lama 4 hari, mungkin bisa lebih cepat. Aku benar-benar tertolong kalau kau bisa meggantikan aku.”

“Eh, saya…” mana mungkin Stephen bilang ia tidak bisa pergi karena tidak ada yang menjaga anjingnya jika dia pergi di Chicago?

“Tapi kalau kau keberatan, tidak apa-apa—”

“Eh, bisa kok! Saya hanya harus mencari tempat penitipan hewan saja, soalnya orang tua saya tidak ada di rumah.”

“Benarkah? Kau bisa? Syukurlah!” Dokter Palmer tersenyum lebar cantik sekali. “Terima kasih. Stephen! Hitung-hitung kau liburan juga dari rumah sakit ini! Kalau aku menemukan rekomendasi tempat penitipan akan segera ku beritahu. Terima kasih sekali lagi ya!”

“I… iya…”

*

Stephen melepas seragamnya dan segera mandi untuk menghilangkan bau rumah sakit yang menempel di badannya. Setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, anjing berbulu merah berjalan dengan riang ke arahnya. Mata anjing yang hitam legam itu menatap Stephen untuk meminta makan malam, Stephen tidak kuasa menahan rasa gemas saat melihat anjing kesayangannya itu.

“Hah, aku harus pergi minggu depan. Rasanya ingin sekali membawamu kesana juga.” Gumam Stephen sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan untuk Karamel.

Tidak lama ia mendengar bunyi pada ponselnya, menandakan ia memiliki iMessage baru. Ia segera mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di ruang tengah sehabis menaruh makanan untuk anjingnya dan duduk dengan santai di sofa.

Oh, pesan dari Tony Stark lagi.

_Hei! Kau sudah buka link Twitter itu? _

_Kalau sudah, beritahu aku akun Twitter-mu! _

_Ayo kita ber-mutual!_

_Kau sudah pulang dari rumah sakit?_

_Maksudku, kau sudah selesai jaga?_

_'Pulang dari rumah sakit' terdengar seperti kau baru habis dirawat haha_

Stephen lupa akan hal itu. Ia segera membuka aplikasi Twitter dan menekan tombol ‘ikuti’ dan digeserkannya timeline Tony ke bawah untuk menekan tombol hati pada postingan soal Neighbour Number itu.

_I_

_ya aku sudah lihat tadi siang, maaf belum memberi tahumu._

_Aku baru saja pulang, hari ini lelah sekali._

Stephen menunggu jawaban dari Tony yang tidak lebih dari lima detik kemudian ia mendapatkan notifikasi bahwa @RealTonyStark mengikuti akun Twitternya.

_Ah, akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahmu :)_

_Lho? Kau juga mahasiswa Columbia?_

Stephen mengerutkan dahinya. Di ceknya akun Twitternya dan ternyata ia belum mengubah gambar profilenya yang masih menggunakan foto lama saat dia di kampus dulu. Stephen tidak menggantinya karena ia tidak pernah mengambil gambarnya sendiri.

_Ya, bagaimana pendapatmu?_

_Aku tampan kan?:D_

_Uh, ya, tapi sudah lulus setahun yang lalu.. _

_Sekarang aku sedang koas._

_Kau juga mahasiswa sana ya?_

_Tapi aku jauh lebih tampan sih :P_

_Yep, mahasiswa yang memasuki tahun akhir_

_Tahun depan baru aku akan lulus_

_Apa kau masih tinggal di New York?_

_Hahah mana ada, jelas aku lebih tampan darimu_

_Semangatlah! Jurusan apa?_

_Oh iya, sebentar lagi liburan musim panas ya? _

_Ya, rumahku di Bleecker St._

_Terserah :P_

_Iya, mungkin aku akan tetap diam di New York untuk sebulan pertama._

_Aku malas kembali ke LA._

_Teknik mesin, kalau kau masih kuliah, jarak gedung kampus kita juga agak lumayan jauh ya_

_Eh?? Aku di CPW!_

_Ayo kita hang out! _

_Aku tahu tempat burger yang enak_

_Bahkan temanku juga suka burger di sana_

Stephen menaikkan alisnya, cukup kaget ternyata Tony sesemangat itu untuk bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Apa mungkin memang Tony orangnya semudah ini mengenal orang lain, makanya kabar-kabar tentangnya yang memiliki kekasih di seluruh penjuru negeri itu memang ada dasarnya. 

Tapi Stephen merasa tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Semua orang punya cerita masing-masing.

_Tapi tentu saja kalau kau ada waktu luang, haha_

_Aku tahu kau sibuk kok_

Rasanya Stephen jadi ingin tertawa melihat jawaban Tony.

_Oh, disini kau sendirian?_

_Aku libur hari Minggu kok_

_Kebetulan aku juga harus mencari penitipan hewan yang dekat dengan rumahku, minggu depan aku harus pergi ke Chicago_

_Kalau kau mau kita bisa bertemu di Bryant Park_

Tony tidak membalas secepat tadi. Stephen terdiam cukup lama sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Ia bahkan sempat melihat ke arah TV yang menyiarkan film Die Hard pertama yang ia sukai. Tidak lama kemudian, Tony membalas lagi, kali ini sebuah lampiran foto.

Sebuah selfie, Tony memperlihatkan setengah dari wajahnya yang dekat dengan kamera. Dia memiliki mata cokelat terang yang indah, Stephen sangat suka dengan bulu mata bawahnya yang panjang dan unik.

Namun ada satu orang lagi di belakang Tony. Seorang pemuda yang menatap kamera dengan jengkel, sebuah permen asam panjang berwarna warni di mulutnya dan tangannya yang sedang memegang konsol game. Rambutnya pirang pendek, lebih pendek dari rambut Tony yang cokelat ikal agak panjang di kepalanya.

_Tidak, aku sedang bersama sahabatku_

_Namanya Erik, ini orangnya_

_Dia tidak senang dipotret, makanya wajahnya seram begitu_

_Ok, hari Minggu, di Bryant Park_

_Jam berapa?_

_Bagaimana kalau jam 3 sore?_

Stephen terkejut saat Karamel tiba-tiba datang dan naik ke sofa. Anjing itu kemudian bersandar padanya dan memintanya untuk mengelus kepalanya lembut. Stephen tersenyum dan segera membalas Tony dengan cepat.

_Wajahnya jengkel karena kau mengganggunya main game _

_Tidak! Memang mukanya seram kok!_

_Giginya mirip ikan hiu_

_Anak kecil yang sedang lewat depan rumah saja menangis hanya dengan menatapnya_

_Hahahaha xD_

_Tapi dia tidak terlihat begitu seram ah_

_Jam 3 sore aku bisa datang_

_Sekalian aku membawa anjingku jalan-jalan_

_Okeeee :D_

_Jam 3 di Bryant Park yaa_

_Sampai ketemu hari Minggu, Tony_

Stephen kembali tersenyum lebar dan menaruh ponselnya di sampingnya. Disandarkannya badannya yang lelah di sofa sambil memeluk Karamel. Sebuh pesan baru dari Tony muncul tidak lama setelahnya.

_Sampai ketemu juga, Stephen :)_


	5. Pesta Ulang Tahun Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf, saya rindu Cherik, jadi akan hanya ada interaksi Cherik di chapter 5.  


Tony tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Walaupun tatapannya selalu ke arah dosennya di depan kelas, pikirannya berkelana di luar sana, bertualang di dunia khayalan. Orang-orang di sekitarnya pun menyadari bahwa Tony sedang memilki mood yang sangat baik hari ini, dan kebanyakan berpikir mungkin karena hari ini hari Jum’at.

Namun sahabat baiknya tahu sekali kenapa Tony sangat senang. Semalam Tony berjingkrak-jingkrak dalam rumah dan berteriak kegirangan karena Stephen mengiyakan ajakan untuk bertemu. Tony bahkan tidak berhenti memuji wajah calon dokter itu. Erik mengakui Stephen memang termasuk kategori dengan wajah yang menarik perhatian. Tony memang lemah dengan yang seperti itu.

Selesai kuliah, seperti biasa Tony menjemput Erik di gedung belajar Teknik Sipil, mengabaikan tatapan orang lain yang tahu bahwa ia anak seorang milyarder yang dengan senang hati antar-jemput Erik di kampus. Namun Tony sudah biasa dengan tatapan-tatapan menghakimi itu. Awalnya, saat ia masih SD dan SMP, ia memang tidak suka dengan tatapan orang-orang. Tapi lama kelamaan ia tahu ia tak bisa mengatur bagaimana orang lain memperlakukannya. Jadi dia sudah tidak mau ambil pusing lagi meskipun banyak rumor-rumor miring soal dirinya.

“Tony!”

Tony mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Erik berlari ke arahnya. Senyuman lebar langsung merekah di wajahnya.

“Lama sekali, sih!” protesnya, sesaat setelah Erik mendekat dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

“Maaf, maaf. Tadi aku dipanggil oleh asisten lab. Eugh, dia selalu memberikanku pekerjaannya. Bantu ini, angkat itu, pindahkan ini, bawakan itu. Sialan, memangnya aku pembantu?” Erik mengomel-ngomel sambil membuka jaketnya karena merasa kegerahan dan berkeringat sehabis bekerja di lab. Tony melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menunggunya selesai merapikan pakaiannya. Dia juga menyadari pandangan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan penuh rasa iri.

Erik berbadan tinggi dan berwajah tak kalah tampan. Dia pintar dan badannya juga bagus. Dia juga penyendiri seperti Tony, Erik juga tumbuh dengan tidak memiliki banyak teman. Namun lebih karena dia hidup dengan berpindah-pindah karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Inilah mengapa Tony merasa cocok berteman dengan Erik.

“Jangan menatapku terus begitu, kalau kau naksir aku yang repot.” Seringai Erik saat Tony tidak mengucapkan apapun dan hanya memperhatikannya membuka jaket dan baju panjangnya, meninggalkan kaos merah marun di badannya.

“Ugh, kau berkeringat.” Tony mengereyitkan dahi dan memandang Erik jijik sembari menutup hidungnya.

“Berisik.” Ketus Erik dan mereka mulai berjalan menuju mobil Tony. Namun sesampainya di parkiran, Erik kebingungan karena kunci mobilnya tetap dipegang oleh Tony. “Kau mau menyetir?”

“Ya, aku harus mampir ke toko kado dulu sebentar untuk Emma.” Jawabnya sambil membuka bagasi mobil dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaos putih baru dan melemparnya pada Erik. “Pakai ini. Kaosmu basah oleh keringat.”

“Oh, acaranya besok ya?” tanya Erik sambil mengganti bajunya.

“Iya, kurasa kalau kuberikan produk perawatan kulit akan cukup. Apa ya? Parfum?”

Erik merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena kaos. “Atau tidak usah beri dia kado.”

“Tidak sopan, kita kan diundang.” Tony mendengus sambil membuka pintu mobil. Perjalanan menuju mall tidak lama, hanya hitungan belasan menit mereka sudah sampai.

Karena keduanya tidak begitu pintar dalam memilih kado, akhirnya Tony hanya membeli sebuah parfum yang ia rasa wanginya enak. Parfum itu cukup mahal, namun Erik tidak kaget. Toh memang Tony datang dari keluarga yang tidak takut kehabisan uang. Bahkan Erik sempat hampir diberikan tiket liburan ke Madrid untuk ulang tahunnya 2 tahun lalu dengan kedok keberhasilan mereka masuk universitas yang sama. Tentu saja ia tolak karena ia pikir Tony terlalu berlebihan.

Walaupun akhirnya ayah Tony hanya membelikan mobil baru untuk Tony dan sebuah jam tangan untuk Erik yang hanya ia pakai jika bertemu orang tua Tony atau acara resmi.

“Ah, ayo kita makan Dim Sum!” Tony menarik tangan Erik ke arah restoran Cina, langsung memesan meja untuk berdua dan beberapa jenis Dim Sum yang bahkan Erik tidak tahu isinya apa saja. Memang biasanya dia hanya ikutan Tony saja sih.

“Tony Stark!”

Kedua kepala itu langsung menengok ke arah suara. Seorang pemuda dengan senyuman indah nan rupawan, rambutnya yang pendek berwarna cokelat tersisir rapi berkilau diterpa cahaya, suaranya yang lembut tapi juga maskulin, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi namun cukup fit karena sering berolah raga. Ia menggunakan kaos berwarna abu-abu pucat yang sedikit terlalu besar di badannya, dengan celana hitam panjang setumit, dengan sepatu _Vans _hitam di kakinya.

Seketika Erik merasa ia tidak bisa bergerak melihat pria muda itu.

“Charles? Hey! Dengan siapa kau kemari?” Sapa Tony bersahabat.

“Raven, tapi dia sedang ke toilet. Aku tadi melihatmu sewaktu kau keluar dari toko parfum. Tadinya aku tidak yakin itu kau, tapi aku cek lagi ternyata benar.” Jelas Charles sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Erik dan tersenyum. “Hai, Erik!”

Erik kaget bukan main.

_Charles Xavier tahu namaku._

_Charles tahu namaku,_

_Charles._

_Tahu._

_Nama._

_Ku._

“Kalian akan datang ke acara Emma besok?” Charles kembali ngobrol dengan Tony.

“Ya, makanya tadi aku habis dari toko parfum. Habis aku bingung mau memberi kado apa.” Tony menghela nafas sembari melihat kantong belanja di tangan Charles. “Hahah! Kau juga beli kado ya?”

Charles tersenyum simpul, Erik bisa melihat wajah Charles yang memerah. “Iya. Aku tidak tahu harus belanja apa, makanya aku ajak Raven. Ternyata banyak sekali yang tidak kau tahu soal kado untuk wanita.”

Erik memandang Charles dengan kagum. _Tony yang diberi senyuman, kenapa aku yang merasa hangat?_

“Sama dong, aku juga akhirnya hanya membeli parfum. Lagipula aku tidak begitu kenal Emma.” Timpal Tony.

“Kurasa semua orang juga hanya kenal Scott.” Ujar Charles menenangkan. 

“Eh, dari tadi kau hanya berdiri saja. Sini, ikut kami makan. Raven juga.” Ajak Tony yang diberikan tatapan berterima kasih dari Erik yang tidak ia sadari.

“Ah, kami harus segera pulang. Aku harus mengantar Raven yang punya acara lain. Tapi terima kasih, ajakanmu akan kutagih lain kali.” Ujar Charles, tidak mendengar suara retakan hati Erik yang harus menunda momen untuk makan siang bersamanya. “Aku duluan ya! Raven mungkin sudah menungguku di luar. Sampai ketemu besok.” Pamit Charles sembari melambaikan tangannya pada kedua sahabat itu. Tony melambaikan tangannya kembali sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Erik yang masih terpesona oleh Charles.

Tony mengerutkan dahinya, wajahnya jengkel namun itu karena ia berusaha menahan tawa. Dilihatnya Erik menghela nafas lembut. Sahabatnya itu tersenyum dan akhirnya menatap Tony.

“Imut sekali…” ujarnya pelan dengan wajah yang memerah. Tony akhirnya tidak kuat menahan tawa. “Argh, dia sangat imut aku tidak kuat.” Erik langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar dan meringkuk di atas meja karena merasa panas namun hatinya berdegup cepat memberikan rasa sakit.

“Wajahmu merah sekali.” Ujar Tony sebelum meminum teh lemon dinginnya.

“Aioo.” Erik menjawab dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas. Namun ia segera mengoreksinya dengan mengangkat wajahnya yang panas, matanya yang abu-abu pucat itu tidak berani menatap Tony dan lurus melihat ke arah makanannya yang tiba-tiba tidak ada rasanya. Ketara sekali kalau dia sedang jengah. “Aku tahu.”

“Besok, pesta Scott.” Tony mengingatkan.

“Oke.” Jawab Erik singkat.

“Pakailah baju terbaikmu.”

“Oke.”

“Pakai parfum. Mungkin jam tangan dari Howard kalau kau mau sedikit lebih _stylish_.”

“Oke.”

“Mandi yang bersih.”

“…oke…”

“Push up dulu sebelum pergi, atau pergi ke gym sebentar.”

“…”

“Kalau kau kehabisan kondom, bilang—”

“OKE CUKUP!”

*

Tony turun dari mobilnya dengan kotak kecil berisi parfum di tangannya. Di sampingnya, ada Erik yang jauh lebih gugup darinya, padahal dia tidak kenal siapa-siapa kecuali Tony dan Charles—yah, dengan Charles juga belum begitu kenal sih—namun hatinya berdegup cepat dan kencang seperti habis lari. Tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin dan wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

“Apakah aku terlihat oke?” Erik menghentikan laju Tony dan membuat Tony membalikkan badannya. Tony, sebagai sahabat yang baik, memperhatikan pakaian Erik dari atas sampai bawah.

Erik sudah memiliki wajah yang tampan, jadi Tony tidak akan berkomentar soal itu. Dia memakai celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam yang sangat pas untuk kakinya, sebuah kaos putih dengan gambar abstrak dan sebuah kemeja plaid ungu untuk luarannya.

“Kau terlihat biasa saja.” Ujar Tony jujur. Karena memang tampilan Erik tidak ada istimewanya dengan pakaian yang sering ia kenakan sehari-hari. “Oke, mungkin kau lebih wangi daripada biasanya.”

“Aku sudah pakai parfumku yang paling mahal.” Ujar Erik tidak kalah jujur. Kedua sahabat itu saling berpandangan. Tony jadi kasihan dan tidak tega kalau tertawa, jadi dia hanya menepuk pundak Erik dan melipat bibirnya.

“Kau sudah tampan, hanya bodohnya saja yang harus dikurangi.”

Erik memandang sahabatnya jengkel sambil merapikan rambutnya. Tidak banyak gel yang dipakai, tapi itu membuat tangannya jadi lengket. “Ah, gara-gara kau tanganku jadi belepotan gel.” Ujarnya sembari mereka berjalan ke pintu depan.

“Kau ini datang ke acara ulang tahun, bukan mau ketemu calon mertua.”

“Aku harus memberikan kesan yang bagus pada Charles.”

“Ya Tuhan, dasar budak cinta.”

“Daripada kau yang tidak punya cinta.”

“Oi, kau ngajak berantem?”

“Besok saja, sekarang aku sudah dandan rapi begini.”

Mereka masuk lewat pintu depan dan langsung disambut oleh musik yang menggelegar ke jalan raya. Kedua sahabat itu langsung terdiam canggung melihat banyak sekali orang di dalam rumah itu. Pesta ini ternyata sangat ramai, ada yang sedang _dancing_, ada yang minum-minum, ada yang main game, ada yang berteriak-teriak, ada yang hanya ngobrol-ngobrol saja, ada juga yang berciuman di pojokan.

“Tony! Kau datang!” suara Scott datang dari arah belakang mereka ketika Tony dan Erik berusaha mencari orang yang mereka kenal. Keduanya langsung berbalik dan melihat wajah menjengkelkan Scott yang tersenyum lebar dengan topi kerucut di kepalanya. Scott memeluk Tony dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada Erik. “Terima kasih sudah datang! Kau sudah bertemu anak-anak?”

Anak-anak yang dimaksud adalah anggota Phoenix, yang pastinya berada di ruangan yang lebih ekslusif daripada di tempat mereka berdiri sekarang itu.

“Belum, aku baru saja sampai. Mana Emma?”

“Sedang bersama yang lain di kolam. Ayo, kita akan segera potong kue!” jawab Scott penuh semangat. Senyumnya sangat lebar membuat Tony dan Erik berpikir dia akan merobek wajahnya sendiri karena tersenyum selebar itu lebih lama.

“Oke…” Tony mengiyakan dan berpandangan penuh arti dengan Erik ketika Scott berjalan mendahului mereka. Mereka berjalan menyusuri dapur yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang entah sedang apa, Tony hanya dengan sigap mengambil dua botol bir dan memberikan satu botol pada Erik di belakangnya, sementara Scott mengambil tiga kotak penuh.

Dan ternyata benar. Semua anggota Phoenix hadir dan sudah berkumpul di kolam. Ada yang sudah berenang, ada yang masih berdansa dengan musik hip-hop yang kerasnya bukan main itu, ada juga yang minum-minum bersama si gadis yang berulang tahun.

“Hei! Tony sudah hadir!!” teriak Scott, memancing perhatian orang-orang. Semua langsung menyapa Tony dari posisinya masing-masing. Tony tidak begitu mengenal semuanya, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau semuanya tahu dia siapa. Scott memimpin jalan mereka menuju pacarnya untuk mengenalkan Emma pada kedua sahabat yang sedang linglung itu. “Nah, sayang, ini Tony dan ini Erik. _Guys_, kenalkan pacarku, Emma Frost.”

Tony memberikan tangannya pada Emma, namun terkaget sedikit ketika Emma menaikkan tangannya seperti mau dicium layaknya ratu Inggris. Tony dengan cepat mengganti posisi tangannya dan mengambil tangan Emma untuk mencium punggung tangannya yang halus tanpa cela.

“Kau Tony Stark yang terkenal itu.” Ujar Emma terkesima. “Tak kusangka kau mau datang ke acaraku yang sederhana ini.”

_Sederhana apanya???!!_ Tony berteriak dalam hati. “Ha ha ha. Ini kado untukmu. Maaf kalau terlalu ‘sederhana’. Aku tak begitu pandai mencari kado.” Ujar Tony sambil memberikan kotak kadonya pada Emma.

“Oh, ya ampun! Repot-repot sekali! Pasti kado ini bagus sekali! Akan kujaga baik-baik!” suara Emma begitu menyakiti telinga Tony dan Erik karena mereka yakin nada genit itu terlalu dibuat-buat.

Setelah berkenalan dengan Emma dan acara potong kue yang berakhir dengan Tony dan Erik yang harus membuang muka karena kegelian saat Scott dan Emma berciuman dengan mulut belepotan krim kue, Tony ditarik oleh anggota Phoenix bernama Quill untuk bermain game bersama anggota yang lain di samping kolam. Tangan Tony dengan susah payah meraih baju Erik untuk ikut serta, menyebabkan Erik duduk di sampingnya dengan terpaksa padahal Erik hanya ingin merokok di tempat yang tidak sebising di sana.

Namun Tony mulai minum dan Erik tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak akan menolak ajakan Quill untuk alkohol. Bahkan game yang tadinya hanya memutar botol dan berubah menjadi ragam permainan yang berorientasi pada alkohol. Erik tidak mungkin minum kalau Tony minum, dan segera berdiri untuk menjauh dari keramaian yang mulai menjengkelkan. Jujur saja, Tony juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka. Hanya saja dia suka alkohol dan Erik tahu itu sehingga dia membiarkan Tony untuk minum. Lagipula Erik ingin sekali merokok, jadi ia berjalan sejauh yang ia bisa sampai ke dekat pagar samping area kolam.

“Erik?”

Gerakan kepala Erik lebih cepat dari lari cheetah di gurun Afrika ketika mendengar suara familiar itu. Debaran pada dadanya juga tak kalah kencang seperti genderang mau perang. Namun selain debaran jantungnya—dan kepala yang langsung menengok ke arah kanan nya, seluruh badannya membeku ketika melihat pemuda berwajah manis yang tersenyum padanya dan berjalan perlahan ke arahnya.

Charles menggunakan celana selutut berwarna beige, dengan kemeja biru navy yang agak besar di badannya—atau mungkin memang modelnya yang membuat kemeja itu terlihat terlalu besar atau mungkin memang Charles yang kecil, Erik tidak terlalu keberatan juga sih—yang lengannya di gulung sampai siku. Dia menggunakan sepatu _Vans_ lagi namun berbeda model dengan yang kemarin Erik lihat, yang sepertinya adalah brand favoritnya. Rambutnya yang agak lebih panjang dari Erik di buat menjauhi dahinya dan di style ke arah atas, membuat seluruh wajahnya bersinar dengan pipi yang cerah merona.

_Oh, tidak. Oh, tidak. Oh, tidak. _

“C-Charles?”

“Hei, sendirian saja?”

_TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK DIA SEKSI SEKALI RASANYA AKU MAU LONCAT DARI TEBING DAN MATI BAHAGIA SAJAAAAAAAA!!!!!_

“Ya. Aku tidak bisa di tempat ramai-ramai begitu.” Walaupun ia berhasil menjawab pertanyaan Charles tanpa harus sesak nafas, Erik panik bukan main di dalam hatinya. Kepalanya sudah seperti ada kebakaran karena wajahnya langsung panas dan memerah saat melihat Charles mendekatinya.

“Hahah sama dong. Kau punya korek? Punyaku ketinggalan di mobil. Tadi aku curi punya Kitty, tapi sekarang aku lupa simpan dimana.” Ujar Charles sambil mengeluarkan kotak Camel berwarna ungu tua dari saku celananya.

Erik merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan pematik miliknya. Dengan pelan ia berikan pematik itu pada Charles yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

“Terima kasih.” Ujar Charles sehabis menyalakan rokoknya. Erik bahkan baru tahu kalau Charles ternyata merokok juga. “Kau juga merokok dong, aku tidak mau sendirian.”

Erik masih terdiam tapi ia menuruti keinginan Charles. Sepertinya apapun keinginan Charles akan ia penuhi. Dikeluarkannya Marlboro merah dari sakunya dan mulai merokok bersama gebetannya itu.

“Oh, ngomong-ngomong aku Charles. Aku kenal Tony dari anak-anak Phoenix.” Ujar Charles mengenalkan diri.

“A-aku tahu, kok.” Timpal Erik malu-malu. Saat ini ia berusaha terdengar se-_cool_ mungkin namun sulitnya luar biasa.

“Oh? Maaf, habisnya kau diam saja, kukira kau tidak tahu namaku.”

Erik rasanya ingin sekali menggali lubang kubur saat itu juga dan sembunyi disana selamanya.

“Oh, aku… maksudku siapa yang tidak tahu mantan ketua serikat mahasiswa?”

“Heh, iya juga. Ada untungnya juga ternyata.” Ujar Charles sambil menoleh ke arah Erik yang belum sedikitpun menatapnya bahkan ketika ia memberikan pematik tadi. “Tapi aku kenal kau, lho. Yah, maksudku selain kenal dari Tony, temanku, Hank, ada di eskul _football*_ juga bersamamu. Waktu kalian melawan Stanford, aku nonton lho.” *American football, bukan British

Erik ingat pertandingan itu, memang hanya pertandingan antar kampus saja namun yang menonton hampir seluruh kota. Namun yang membuatnya kaget adalah Charles yang ternyata hadir di hari itu. Pertandingan itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, artinya Charles sudah tahu siapa Erik saat ia bahkan belum menjadi ketua serikat mahasiswa. Rasanya Erik ingin menangis bahagia dan sedih bersamaan karena kalau tahu Charles sudah mengetahui eksistensinya, dia akan mendekatinya dari dulu.

“Waktu itu kau MVP bersamanya, jadi aku tahu.” Lanjut Charles lagi.

“Ah, yah. Biasa saja.” Ujarnya, walaupun dalam hati ia bersyukur Logan menyeretnya ikutan eskul _football_ karena awalnya ia ingin ikut eskul panjat tebing karena menarik.

“Kau masih main?”

“Ehm, tidak. Sebenarnya aku bukan anggota tim sih, mereka hanya minta bantuanku saja.”

“Oh ya?”

Karena nada yang tertarik dan ingin tahu itu, Erik jadi ingin menjelaskan kenapa ia mengikuti pertandingan itu. Charles mendengarkannya dengan fokus, matanya menatap wajah Erik yang mulai kehilangan rasa tegang dan canggung. Mereka bahkan sudah membakar rokok mereka yang kedua. Erik sudah merasa jauh lebih santai berbicara dengan Charles yang sangat enak diajak ngobrol. Mulai dari studi masing-masing, eskul, bahkan cerita saat POM tahun kemarin. Tidak terasa obrolan mereka masih berlanjut sampai pada Charles menceritakan betapa disayangkannya ketika Tony menolak ajakan Phoenix untuk bergabung.

“Apa ia pernah bilang kenapa?” tanya Charles, benar-benar penasaran.

“Ehm, mungkin itu karena aku.” Jawab Erik, matanya melihat ke bawah kakinya. “Mungkin karena aku tidak mau ikut ikatan persaudaraan dan memang akupun tidak tertarik.”

Charles terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum lembut. “Kalian memang tak terpisahkan, ya. Padahal awalnya kukira Tony itu pacaran dengan Pepper, lho.”

Erik mengerutkan dahinya. “Pepper kan pacaran dengan Natasha?”

“Iya, maksudku, kukira Pepper lah pacar Tony, bukan kau. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kau memang lebih masuk akal.”

Erik tercengang. _Apa aku tak salah dengar tadi?_

“Hah? Sebentar,” Erik mengangkat telapak tangannya pada Charles. “Siapa yang pacarnya siapa?”

Charles mengedipkan matanya canggung. “Ah…? Aku… salah ya? Maaf, habisnya semua orang bilang kalau kalian itu pacaran…”

_YA TUHAN._

“Aku tidak pacaran dengan Tony!” Erik segera mengklarifikasi, ingin marah tapi dia tidak tahu harus meluapkannya ke siapa.

“Eeeh?? Maaf aku… karena semua orang bilang begitu aku percaya saja…” Charles agak kaget dengan sikap defensif Erik yang muncul tiba-tiba.

“Apa semua orang menyangka aku itu pacar Tony?? Kami cuma teman sejak SMA!”

“K-kalian selalu bersama-sama kemana-mana. Bahkan katanya Tony selalu menjemputmu setiap hari. Ada yang bilang juga kalau kalian tinggal bersama di CPW…”

Erik ingin mencekik Tony saat itu juga.

“Ah ya tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam dibilang jadi pacar si kucing garong itu…” Erik menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengingat-ingat kembali caranya untuk menenangkan pikiran. Namun karena saking frustasinya, ia ingin sekali berteriak. Ia sudah siap berteriak lagi tapi terhenti ketika mendengar suara tawa yang sangat enak di dengar. Dilihatnya Charles yang terkekeh sambil berusaha menutupi mulutnya.

“Maaf, hahaha!” ucap Charles di sela tawanya. “Kukira kau orangnya pendiam dan dingin, tapi sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Tony dan kau itu cocok.”

“Kami—”

“Maksudku cocok berteman.” Ujar Charles menambahkan. “Kalian sama-sama panasan dan spontan, bukan hal buruk lho maksudnya. Itu salah satu daya tarik kalian yang banyak orang tidak tahu.”

Melihat Charles tertawa, membuat hati Erik kembali tenang dan kelamaan membuatnya tersipu. Wajah Charles imut sekali, Erik ingin sekali menyentuhnya.

“Hei, Charles! Erik!”

Suara seorang gadis dari arah kolam membuat Charles dan Erik menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

“Ah, Erik! Temanmu ini sepertinya sebentar lagi mati! Cepat bantu aku mengeluarkannya dari sini!” Nakia berteriak dari arah kolam dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kolam.

“Aduh, apa lagi sih? Baru juga ditinggal merokok sebentar…” Erik bergumam jengkel, kesal karena bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk, Tony masih juga merepotkannya. Gumamannya itu cukup keras dan terdengar oleh Charles.

“Hahahah repot ya berteman dengan Tony?” tanya Charles masih dengan senyuman, berjalan bersamanya ke arah Nakia.

“Kau tidak tahu rasanya.” Jawab Erik cepat dengan nada kesal, namun ia tetap ingin menjaga _image_-nya di depan Charles.

Sesampainya mereka di kolam, mereka sudah disuguhi oleh Tony yang sedang berada di punggung Quill di kolam, melambaikan tangannya dan sudah tak berpakaian. Senyum Tony lebih lebar daripada senyum Scott dan Erik yakin dia sudah tidak sadar lagi.

“Errrrrrrriiiiiiiikkkkkkk~”

“Bodoh sekali orang itu, sumpah…” Erik berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, untuk kesekian kalinya menyesali diri kenapa ia mau berteman dengan Tony. Charles hanya tertawa di sampingnya.

“Tony! Kemari! Keluar dari kolam itu!” Nakia memanggilnya dari pinggir kolam. Tony turun dari punggung Quill dan berenang ke tepi, tersenyum pada semua orang.

“Eng? Sebentar, sebentar…” ucap Tony saat di tarik keluar kolam oleh Erik dan Charles. Ia meraih pundak Charles dan mengerutkan wajahnya memperhatikan Charles. “Charles! Ya ampun, Charles! Aku ada titipan salam dari sahabatku, Erik, katanya wajahmu imut dan dia ingin sekali—”

“Hei! Hei! Sudah cukup!” Erik dengan sigap menutup mulut Tony sebelum ia mempermalukan Erik di hadapan Charles. Alis Charles terangkat, namun ia masih tersenyum. Erik malunya bukan main. Tony menjilat telapak tangan Erik di mulutnya berupaya melepaskan diri. “Jilat saja terus aku tak akan melepaskan tanganku, bodoh!”

“Aoiaodsdoijiecsoiodsdjixcbshjdwgudodjoi.”

“Ya, ya, terus saja ludahi saja tanganku, aku akan tetap menyeretmu pulang.” Erik menyeret Tony seperti polisi membawa penjahat untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Setelah berhasil menggiring Tony bersama Charles masuk ke mobil dan menguncinya di dalam, Erik mengambil baju Tony yang dibawakan oleh Charles dan mengelap tangannya yang diludahi Tony dengan baju itu. Baju itu sebenarnya basah karena mungkin Tony membuka bajunya di kolam, tapi daripada Erik harus kembali kedalam rumah untuk mencuci tangan, ia khawatir Tony akan keluar mobil lagi. “Terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Kalau ada Tony selalu seru.” Ujar Charles santai. “Hati-hati di jalan.” Ucapnya lagi dengan wajahnya merona dengan bibir yang merah dan terlihat sangat minta dicium.

“Ah, iya. Terima kasih. Kami pamit duluan.” _Ah, sialan, _batin Erik dalam hati. Padahal ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk mengenal Charles lebih jauh. Mereka bahkan sempat ngobrol lumayan banyak.

“Ah sebentar! Aku ambilkan jaket untuk Tony, daripada dia kedinginan. Tunggu disini sebentar.” Charles berlari ke arah mobilnya yang ternyata di parkir tidak jauh dari mobil Tony. Erik berjalan mendekatinya sehingga saat Charles berbalik, Erik sudah ada di belakangnya. “Oh, ini. Hanya ada ini, tapi kurasa lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali.”

Jaket yang diberikan pada Erik adalah sebuah sweater merah marun tebal bertulisan Phoenix yang berwarna emas di punggungnya, dengan satu garis kuning di lengannya. Erik sangat iri, ia juga ingin dipinjami jaket oleh Charles.

“Kembalikan padaku kapan saja. Tony tahu dimana aku biasa nongkrong.”

_Aku juga tahu. Kau sering ada di perpus gedung C, atau di kursi jamur di pinggir gedung serikat mahasiswa, atau di kursi paling pojok kanan kantin, atau di kedai kopi kecil di samping gedung Departemen Sosial dan Budaya._ Erik menjawab dalam hati, namun mengangguk untuk memberi jawaban pada Charles.

“Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku merokok.” Ujar Charles sembari mereka berjalan menuju mobil Tony lagi.

“Ah, iya. Tidak masalah, aku juga kan mau merokok tadi.” Erik sangat tidak ingin pergi, ia masih ingin ngobrol dengan Charles.

Sesaat Erik mau masuk ke mobil melalui kursi supir, Charles kembali memanggilnya. “Em, Erik!” Pemuda berdarah Jerman itu terhenti dan menoleh ke arah Charles, dilihatnya Charles yang juga terhenti seperti sedang berpikir. “Uh, tidak. Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai ketemu lagi.” Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

“Iya, duluan, ya.” Ujar Erik sambil mengangguk dan masuk ke mobil dengan wajah tersipu. Dia memencet klason dengan lembut dan melambaikan tangannya pada Charles, mulai menyetir keluar dari area rumah itu. “Ah sialan kau, Tony.” Gumam Erik, menghela nafas berat sambil terus mengemudi sementara Tony sudah tertidur dengan jaket Charles yang membalut badannya. Senyuman manis Charles masih terlukis dalam kepala Erik dan betapa inginnya ia untuk mengobrol dengan Charles lebih lama.


	6. Hangover dan Bryant Park

Tony terbangun dari tidurnya dengan sakit kepala yang hebat sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur. Seluruh badannya terasa kesemutan, telinganya berdenging kencang, dan matanya sangat berat untuk dibuka. Kakinya lemas ketika ia mencoba bergerak dari posisinya yang tidak nyaman. 

Pintu kamarnya dibuka secara pelan oleh Erik, namun berhasil membuatnya terperanjat. "Bangun, Tony." suara Erik terdengar sangat keras sekali di telinganya namun ia yakin Erik tidak sedang berteriak. Erik berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka gorden dan membuka kacanya, agar cahaya dan udara masuk ke dalam ruangan yang pengap dan bau alkohol.

"Aku tidak bisa bangun. Bantu aku, sayang." Erik memutar bola matanya dengan helaan nafas jengkel. Bahkan pada saat _hangover _seperti ini, Tony masih bisa menggodanya. 

"Kau ada janji dengan Stephen hari ini. Cepat bangun." ujarnya agak keras, sambil mencoba menarik Tony agar bangun dari tempat tidur. 

"Oh, sial." erang Tony sambil berusaha membuka mata sepenuhnya, namun setiap gerakan membuatnya sakit sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Semalam aku minum apa sih, gila..." 

"Entahlah, aku tidak lihat sih. Tapi Quill dan antek-anteknya yang menyeretmu ke _open bar_. Kurasa Rocket yang meracik minumanmu." ujar Erik sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur Tony untuk duduk di samping Tony. 

"Rocket memang brengsek yang jenius!" Tony langsung memegang kepalanya sesaat setelah mencoba bersorak. "Erik, aku akan mati, kepalaku sakit sekali..." isak Tony sambil meraih tangan Erik yang menatapnya datar. Erik mempererat genggaman tangan Tony dan berdiri dari tempat tidur, menghasilkan Tony yang menangis tanpa air mata sambil mencengkram kaos Erik, mencegahnya bergerak terlalu cepat. "Huhuu.. kau mau kemanaaaa.."

"Aku mau menyeretmu keluar, ayo bangun!" Erik mulai kesal dan mau tidak mau melepas genggaman tangan Tony dan menariknya bangun dari tempat tidur. Tony berhasil duduk setelah susah payah, namun pemuda berbulu mata lentik itu malah memeluk Erik sambil merengek. Inilah kenapa Erik sangat tidak suka Tony minum-minum. Dia menjadi sangat rewel seperti bayi, tidak mau lepas dari Erik dan sulit bangun dari tempat tidur. Erik ingin menjambak rambut Tony namun ada perasaan tidak tega. "Ya sudah, aku bilang Stephen kalau kau tidak jadi datang ya."

"Jangan!" Tony mendongak dengan cepat, namun mejatuhkan kepalanya lagi di perut Erik sambil mengerang kesakitan. "Jangan bilang apa-apa sama Stephen. Aku mau lihat wajahnyaaaaa..."

"Kalau begitu ayo bangun!!" seru Erik kesal. "Dan langsung mandi sana, aku mau mencuci baju."

"Iya, ibu..." ujar Tony dengan matanya yang masih tertutup dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke perut Erik. "Kau habis olah raga ya? Kok perutmu keras?" Erik memegang kepala Tony dan menjauhkannya dari perutnya, Tony dibuat merengek lagi karena kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kau ini masih mabuk atau gimana sih?! Mau mati ya?!" Erik tambah kesal dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk benar-benar menyeret Tony keluar. Tangannya menggenggam lengan Tony dan menariknya dari tempat tidur. Namun Tony malah terjatuh ke karpet dan menangis lagi.

"Aduuuh kepalaku sakit! Erik, kau jahat sekali! Aku benci kau, bangsat! Pergi sana dari hidupku!" rengek Tony sambil menendang kaki Erik dan meringkuk di karpet. 

"Ya sudah! Aku pergi!!" tantang Erik tapi belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ah! Jangan pergi!" jerit Tony sambil meraih kaki Erik dan memeluknya, membuat kejengkelan Erik naik tiga kali lipat. "Iya, iya, aku bangun, jangan galak-galak..." ujarnya sembari melayangkan tangannya mencari tangan Erik. Dengan sabar Erik meraih tangan Tony dan membantunya berdiri. Tony berhasil berdiri dan menatap wajah kesal Erik di hadapannya dengan senyuman usil. "Selamat pagi, sayangkuuuu~" 

Urat nadi Erik muncul di permukaan kulit kepalanya dan ingin rasanya menghajar Tony sampai babak belur. 

Satu jam setelah Erik berusaha susah payah membangunkannya, Tony keluar dari kamarnya selesai mandi, gosok gigi, dengan kaos bersih dan celana pendek selutut sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing. Ditemukannya Erik sedang berada di dapur dengan secangkir teh di tangannya. 

"Aduh aku masih pusing. Apa kita punya aspirin atau semacamnya?" tanya Tony sambil duduk di kursi yang menghadap meja dapur. Erik meletakkan cangkirnya, mengambil gelas tinggi baru dan menuangkan air hangat ke dalamnya, mengambil sebuah strip obat dari dalam laci dan menyerahkannya pada Tony. Pemuda berambut gelap itu menyambut gelas dan obat itu, dan meminum semuanya. "Ya ampun rasanya seperti mau mati. Rocket mencampur minuman apa, sih. Racun..." gumamnya sambil menekan-nekan kepalanya yang masih sakit. 

"Tapi hebat kau tidak muntah."

"Tony Stark tidak akan muntah cuma karena minuman murahan buatan Rocket." ujar Tony bangga akan prestasinya yang tidak patut dibanggakan.

"Kita tidak ada makanan, mau ku pesankan?" tanya Erik, meraih ponselnya di saku dan mulai mengetik. Tony menatapnya sambil tersipu.

"Aduh, kok kau jadi baik hati begitu sih? Aku kan jadi deg-degan."

"Bangsat, mau mati beneran, hah?!"

"Hahahah! Idih, galaknya." Tawa Tony terpecah melihat Erik yang jengkel. "Kenapa sih? Sepertinya kau lebih uring-uringan daripada biasanya." Erik menyorotkan matanya pada Tony sepersekian detik sebelum membuang muka, pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan itu dan malah meminum teh hijaunya lagi tanpa menjawab. "Heh? Marah beneran, ya? Hei, kenapa sih? Memang semalam kita berbuat apa? Apa semalam aku menciummu?"

"Mimpi bodoh macam apa itu?" tegas Erik, menghela nafasnya. "Kau hanya menggangguku yang mengobrol dengan Charles."

"HA???! Aduh!" Tony langsung memegangi kepalanya karena terlalu cepat bergerak. "Kau??? Ngobrol dengan Charles????"

"Kau pikir jaket siapa yang kau pakai pulang? Semua pakaianmu basah karena kau mungkin menceburkan diri ke kolam." 

"Berhenti! Sebentar!" Tony hampir saja meloncat dari kursinya dan menerkam Erik, kalau saja ia tidak terlalu hangover mungkin ia bisa berhasil. Erik sudah bersiap mundur dan menjauh karena tidak ingin diterpa hujan pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu. "Kau--"

Suara dering ponsel Tony di ruang TV membuyarkan isi kepala Tony yang penuh dengan pertanyaan seputar kejadian tadi malam. Tony langsung melihat ke arah jam dinding di atas kulkas. Sudah hampir jam 3, dering ponsel itu adalah alarm pertanda ia harus siap-siap bertemu Stephen di Bryant Park. 

"Sial, ternyata sudah jam segini. Kenapa kau tidak lebih awal membangunkanku sih?!" 

Erik yang sedari jam 9 pagi mencoba membangunkan Tony hanya diam saja dan memilih untuk melihat Tony panik, mengganti bajunya dan gelagapan mencari sepatu dan kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dapur. Tony berlarian di dalam apartemen mengumpulkan ponsel, dompet, dan kunci rumahnya. 

"Dimana kunci mobilku?????"

"Kau itu cuma mau ke Bryant Park. Tidak perlu bawa mobil." ujar Erik dari dapur, masih dengan tenang meminum tehnya. 

"Ah, ya, kau benar. Baiklah, aku berangkat! Begitu aku pulang, bersiaplah dengan seribu pertanyaan soal tadi malam!" dengan ancaman kosong itu, Tony menghilang dari balik pintu. Erik hanya bisa mengehela nafas untuk yang kesekian kali dan melanjutkan pekerjaan laundrynya karena besok ia harus mengembalikan jaket Charles.

*

Tony berlari dengan kepala yang masih berdenging, namun sudah mulai berkurang karena sepertinya aspirin yang diberikan Erik sudah mulai bereaksi. Tidak terasa dia sudah sampai di Bryant Park, sebuah taman yang lebih kecil dari Central Park, namun masih sangat luas dan banyak sekali orang yang bersantai karena hari ini hari minggu. Tony berjalan dengan pelan, melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri untuk mencari Stephen. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya, namun belum ada pesan baru dari Stephen. Di telfonnya nomor Stephen namun tidak diangkat.

_Apa dia jadi datang ya? Apa dia bohong? Kemana dia?_

Beribu pertanyaan mulai memenuhi benak Tony. Perasaan kecewa menyuluti hatinya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Stephen bohong dan tidak akan datang? Apakah Stephen orangnya seperti itu? Tony duduk di samping kolam dan memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tony menghela nafasnya, mengelap keringat yang bermunculan di dahinya karena berlari-lari mengejar waktu tadi. 

_Masih terlalu dini untuk menyerah. Tunggu saja dulu. Siapa tahu dia ada keperluan lain._

Tony memutuskan untuk berjalan santai sambil menunggu. Lagipula cuaca sangat cerah, walaupun Stephen tidak jadi datang dia bisa menikmati sisa hari dengan berjalan-jalan dan menyegarkan kepalanya yang masih agak pusing karena semalam. Tony mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya, banyak orang hari itu di taman. Ada yang berlari sore, ada yang hanya jalan-jalan dengan peliharaannya dan keluarganya. _Oh, Stephen bilang dia akan bawa anjingnya jalan-jalan. Seperti apa ya bentuknya? Wajah Stephen cocok dengan anjing Retriever, tapi pitbull juga bisa. Atau mungkin chihuahua? Pomeranian juga lucu._ Tony jadi malah berandai-andai kalau saja dia juga punya anjing. Jika ia punya anjing, ia ingin jenis Maltese. Kecil dan menggemaskan. Atau mungkin kucing jadi dia bisa bermalas-malasan bersama.

"Guk!"

Tony melompat saking kagetnya saat seekor Shiba Inu berbulu merah menyalak ke arahnya. Oke, mungkin bukan menyalak, tapi dia menyapa Tony. Sebuah tali di lehernya berwarna merah panjang dan Tony tidak kuasa menahan rasa gemas. 

"Hei, kok kamu lucu begini sih? Siapa namamu?" tanya Tony sambil berjongkok dan mengusap kepala Shiba Inu itu. Shiba Inu iu mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya senang saat Tony melakukannya, membuat Tony ingin menculiknya dan membawanya pulang untuk membuat Erik kehilangan kesabarannya. Dipegangnya kalung merah dan dibacanya nama anjing itu. "Karamel? Itu namamu? Nama yang manis." _Terlalu manis_. lanjut Tony dalam hatinya. "Kemana pemilikmu? Darimana kau datang?"

"Dari Bleecker Street." 

Suara berat itu dekat sekali dengan telinga Tony membuat dia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dengan sigap. Sepasang mata biru menatapnya dari jarak dekat, mata yang tajam namun sangat lembut untuk dilihat. Stephen hanya membungkukkan badannya, namun Tony bisa lihat kalau Stephen lebih tinggi darinya. Wajah Stephen yang tirus, tulang pipinya tinggi membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan. Senyumannya kecil dan manis, membuat Tony tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. 

"Hai Tony."


	7. Hampir Sama

Stephen berjalan menuju Bryant Park dengan langkah yang agak terburu-buru. Selain karena dia sudah janji dengan Tony, dia tahu kalau dia terlambat datang. Stephen adalah orang yang paling benci datang telat, namun kali ini malah dia yang datang tidak tepat waktu. Ayahnya seorang yang disiplin soal waktu, juga schedule rumah sakit yang selalu menuntutnya untuk tepat waktu membuatnya tidak bisa menerima keterlambatan. 

Diliriknya jam tangan digital di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia sudah setengah jam terlambat dan semuanya gara-gara Kevin. Semalam Kevin datang ke rumahnya sambil mabuk dan menangis. Sepertinya ia tidak diijinkan pergi ke Chicago oleh Dokter Yao dan berdasarkan curhatannya soal Jessica yang menurut Stephen sudah mulai menyedihkan, Kevin memang sudah harus move on mendengar kabar bahwa Jessica sedang hamil anak pertamanya. Dia senang, namun juga sedih. Jadi Stephen tahu bahwa mengusirnya bukan tindakan yang tepat. Bahkan sampai tadi dia pergi dari rumahnya, Kevin masih tidak mau keluar kamar dan mengurung diri. Stephen harap Kevin tidak mencelakai dirinya sendiri selama ia mencari penitipan hewan nanti dengan Tony.

"Ayo, Karamel! Kita sudah terlambat." ujarnya pada anjing berbulu merah kesayangannya yang berlari mengikutinya di sampingnya. Karamel adalah anjing yang aktif walaupun sudah cukup usia, terlihat dari suasana hatinya yang sangat senang ketika Stephen mengajaknya jalan-jalan lagi setelah sekian kali Stephen tidak bisa karena jadwal di rumah sakit yang padat. Memang biasanya ada Ms. Sun yang datang untuk bersih-bersih rumah, tapi Ms. Sun seringkali tidak mau membawa Karamel jalan-jalan. 

Sebenarnya ayah Stephen ingin mengibahkan Karamel, atau mungkin mengirimkannya kembali ke Minnesota untuk tinggal di rumah orang tuanya. Namun beliau tahu Stephen tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Karamel pergi dari sisinya. Apalagi memang Karamel adalah peninggalan satu-satunya yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan di hati Stephen. 

Sesampainya di Bryant Park, Stephen merogoh sakunya untuk menelepon Tony, namun Karamel berlari menjauhinya karena mengejar seekor kupu-kupu berwarna hijau yang aneh. "Hei! Karamel!" panggilnya namun tentu saja Karamel sudah jauh berlari. "Karamel, tunggu!" Stephen mengejar anjing kesayangannya itu sampai ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut ikal berjongkok di hadapan Karamel. 

Pemuda itu menggunakan baju T-Shirt abu-abu muda dengan lengan pendek yang dilipat, celana jogger hitam dan sepatu sneakers hitam biasa. Gaya hipster itu mengingatkannya bahwa pemuda itu lebih muda dan lebih stylish darinya yang hanya menggunakan kaos putih polos dengan celana hitam pendek selutut, dengan outer kimono berwarna biru tua dengan gambar ikan-ikan jingga di bawahnya membuatnya terlihat konyol. 

_Itu dia. _

Stephen berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan diperhatikannya dia saat mengelus Karamel. Anjing itu bahkan tak suka pada Kevin tapi dia sangat ramah pada pemuda itu. Ini suatu keajaiban yang jarang sekali terjadi. 

"Kemana pemilikmu? Darimana kau datang?"

Suara Tony sangat ringan, jauh berbeda dengan suara Stephen. Rambutnya yang ikal berwarna hazelnut itu terlihat sangat lembut untuk disentuh. Stephen membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu untuk menjawab ketika Karamel hanya memandang pemuda itu dengan mata yang besar dan lugu.

"Dari Bleecker Street." jawabnya yang seketika mendapatkan respon dari pemuda itu.

Mata mereka langsung bertatapan, Stephen dapat melihat matanya yang besar dan berwarna cokelat cerah hampir seperti warna emas. Bulu matanya lentik bahkan untuk kelopak mata bagian bawah, menjadikan sepasang mata yang unik nan cantik. Alisnya tidak terlalu tebal, namun rapi dan terawat. Melihat wajahnya yang kaget membuat Stephen ingin sekali tertawa. 

"Hai, Tony." sapa Stephen sambil tersenyum. Mata Tony membesar dan dia segera berdiri dari posisinya, menatap Stephen kaget.

"Stephen..." ucapnya, Stephen bahkan bisa melihat semburat berwarna merah muda pada pipinya. "Hai..." 

Stephen tidak mau terdengar sombong--walau memang kadang ia sombong--dia tahu kalau wajahnya termasuk kategori tampan, namun wajah Tony yang mulus, berseri dengan mata besar berwarna emas gelap yang indah itu membuatnya takjub. Tony tidak hanya tampan, tapi juga lumayan berotot dan terlihat dari lengannya yang tidak tertutupi lengan baju yang lendek itu. Dia memang tidak lebih tinggi dari Stephen, tapi badannya sangat proporsional. Hidungnya besar dan mancung, bibirnya merah merona, ada garis senyum pada kedua pipinya dengan jajaran gigi yang rapi. Gaya berpakaian yang modern, santai, tidak terlalu mewah namun tidak terlihat murahan. Orang-orang memang benar bahwa penampilan dan wajah adalah salah satu kesan pertama yang bisa membuat seseorang terpikat.

"Hai." sapa Stephen lagi, dia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat Tony yang sepertinya mematung. 

"Hai..." ujar Tony lagi, mengedip-kedipkan matanya seolah tidak percaya.

"Hahah, hai." kali ini Stephen benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Berapa kali orang California harus bilang 'hai' saat bertemu orang baru?" godanya, bibirnya menyamping disela tawanya yang berat.

"Eh, iya, sekali saja kok." ucapan bodoh itu seperti membuat Tony sadar bahwa dia memang lebih pecundang dari Erik. "Maksudku--hai..."

"Hai, lagi." 

Keduanya tertawa, canggung dan malu-malu. Mungkin jika Erik ada disana dia akan muntah.

"Ah, anjingmu lucu sekali, namanya juga manis." ujar Tony berusaha tidak terlihat gugup dan berjongkok untuk mengelus Karamel lagi. 

"Terima kasih. Biasanya dia tidak seaktif ini. Mungkin karena aku sudah lama tidak membawanya jalan-jalan." jelas Stephen mengambil tali merah yang mengikat Karamel agar anjing itu tidak berlari terlalu jauh. "Bahkan untuk ukuran bertemu orang baru, dia sangat jinak padamu."

"Oh ya? Apa itu karena aku tidak punya anjing?" _Kecuali kau menghitung Erik adalah anjing, maka aku punya satu. _Tony meneruskan perkataan usilnya dalam hati. 

"Hm, bisa jadi. Tetanggaku punya anjing juga, dan Karamel tidak suka padanya karena bau anjing lain." Jawab Stephen, memperhatikan tangan Tony yang lembut mengelus Karamel. "Oh ya, kau benar-benar ada waktu? Aku mau mencari tempat penitipan sekitaran sini."

"Ayo! Sepertinya sekitaran jalan di depan sana ada beberapa." Tunjuk Tony pada jalan di seberang Bryant Park. 

Kedua pemuda itu berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Terus terang saja Tony tidak merasa canggung mengobrol dengan Stephen, mungkin karena sudah lumayan sering ngobrol lewat iMessage.

Mereka memilih pembicaraan apapun yang terlintas dibenak mereka, dan sedikit terkejut dengan kecocokan obrolan itu. Keduanya memang pintar dengan bidangnya masing-masing, namun pengetahuan mereka yang luas membuat pembicaraan apapun menjadi seru. Tony juga mulai tahu sedikit-sedikit soal Stephen. Secara umum, dia tinggal berdua dengan Karamel di rumahnya karena ayahnya selalu dinas ke luar negeri. Rasanya tak ada bedanya dengan kehidupannya yang juga selalu ditinggal bekerja oleh orang tua. Dia juga tahu Stephen sedang koas di Rumah Sakit New York sejak setahun lalu semenjak lulus dari Columbia, yang ia tidak tahu adalah ternyata ayah Stephen masih tidak merestui jalannya menjadi dokter.

"Baru kali ini aku dengar orang tua tidak mau anaknya jadi dokter."

"Ayahku ingin sekali aku menjadi pembisnis seperti dia supaya bisa meneruskan perusahaannya. Tapi jujur saja aku tidak pernah tertarik." ujar Stephen lagi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tony terdiam. Dia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Stephen. Selama hidupnya, Tony juga selalu diarahkan ke jalan yang sudah dipilihkan oleh ayahnya. Sejak kecil Tony sudah dikenalkan pada sains yang mau tidak mau dia pelajari. Teringat saat dia SD dulu, kesehariannya dipenuhi oleh tangisan karena enggan masuk ke SD swasta dan berpisah dengan teman-temannya saat TK. Terdengar kekanakan sekarang, namun pada saat itu Tony berpisah dengan teman dekatnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Sebuah keajaiban terjadi pada saat SMP, dia bertemu lagi dengan temannya itu namun dia sudah berubah. 

_'Kau berbeda denganku. Kurasa kita tidak bisa berteman seperti dulu lagi.'_

Kalau diingat-ingat mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Tony tidak begitu peduli dengan embel-embel teman. Dia memilih untuk belajar sendiri dan berprestasi sendiri dan tidak memperdulikan orang lain. 

Sampai ia bertemu Erik.

"Tony?"

Lamunan Tony buyar saat menyadari wajah Stephen sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tony secara refleks mundur. "Hah?"

"Kau tadi pergi, ya?" tanya Stephen padanya. "Maaf kalau aku membosankan. Aku jarang jalan-jalan dengan orang lain selain temanku, Wong, dan sepupuku."

"Ah, bukan!" Tony segera mengelak. "Kau hanya mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri." Stephen menatap Tony yang segera menambahkan kata-katanya. "Ayahku juga hampir sama seperti ayahmu. Aku hanya jadi berpikir kalau kita mungkin sama."

"Sama bagaimana?" Saat Tony mulai menceritakan bagaimana dia dengan ayahnya dulu, Stephen mendengarkannya dengan fokus. Mulai dari ayahnya yang tidak peduli dengan semua prestasinya, namun tetap memaksanya untuk mengejar sains seperti dirinya. "Bahkan waktu SMP, aku tidak punya teman sama sekali karena yang aku lakukan hanyalah belajar. Makanya aku bersyukur bertemu Erik sewaktu SMA. Yah, walaupun tadinya dia benci padaku dan kerjaan kita juga belajar, sih, heheh."

"Oh, teman sekamarmu itu ya?"

"Secara teknis, Erik tinggal di asrama kampus. Hanya saja dia lebih sering menginap di apartemenku karena teman sekamarnya bau ketiak." Stephen tertawa mendengarnya. "Juga sering kentut sembarangan, jorok dan suka nyimeng di dalam kamar. Erik anak yang culun, dia tidak bisa ada di lingkungan seperti itu."

"Yah, aku bisa bayangkan, sih. Setahun pertamaku juga tidak begitu mulus." Stephen terkekeh pelan. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ayahku langsung memberikan apartemen begitu tahu aku kuliah di New York, jadi aku tidak tahu rasanya tinggal di asrama. Aku hanya kesana untuk mengantar Erik mengambil barang-barangnya saja." 

Sesaat Stephen teringat kekayaan Tony yang mungkin memiliki hak khusus untuk tidak tinggal di asrama kampus seperti mahasiswa lain yang diwajibkan. Orang dengan kekuasaan memang berbeda dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar soal itu. "Kau tahun terakhir ya? Berarti selesai libur musim panas nanti kau sudah akan sibuk sekali dong."

Tony mengerutkan bibirnya. "Ah, aku sudah muak sekali dengan kampus. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana."

"Hm, aku jadi ingat jaman skripsiku. Kawanku, Wong juga sudah hampir menyerah begitu saja. Rasanya keringat, air mata, dan darah bersatu untuk satu bahasan skirpsi itu saja. Ingin rasanya segera selesai dan keluar dari sana.” Stephen tersenyum.

“Kupikir koas itu lebih buruk dari kuliah?” Tanya Tony penasaran. Salah satu anggota Phoenix, Kurt Wagner, adalah anak fakultas kedokteran. Ia pernah mengobrol dengan Tony soal masalah perkuliahannya yang melelahkan.

“Hm? Iya sih. Dua-duanya melelahkan. Tapi sewaktu skripsiku selesai dan dinyatakan lulus, rasanya beban hidup memang berkurang, hahaha~” Stephen tersenyum, semburat biru bercampur hijau dari matanya dan membuat Tony kagum akan keindahan yang aneh itu. “Kalau kau pasti tidak punya masalah dengan itu ya?”

Tony memanyunkan bibirnya. “Aku suka sains. Aku suka mesin. Aku suka robot. Yang aku tak suka hanya kampus. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dan membuat temuan sendiri.”

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mengangguk. “Kau adalah satu dari sejuta orang yang bisa membuat perubahan. Kau pasti bisa melewati masa itu, bersabar saja.”

“Yah, mungkin kau benar.” Tony terdiam sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba bertanya. "Rasanya kok sedari tadi kita tidak melihat ada penitipan ya?" 

"Ah, ya." jawab Stephen teralihkan perhatiannya sambil melihat-lihat sekitar. Yang ada di sekitaran jalan itu hanyalah cafe-cafe dan tempat makan. Ada satu salon kecantikan dan beberapa toko. Namun tidak ada tempat penitipan hewan. "Ugh, bagaimana ini? Apa iya aku harus sujud di kaki Kevin supaya dia mau mengurus Karamel?"

"Kevin?"

"Sepupuku. Tapi aku juga tidak yakin dia bisa merawat hewan. Karamel juga agak galak padanya..." raut wajah Stephen terlihat ragu, namun juga sudah seperti akan menyerah. 

"Memang kau tidak punya tempat langganan?" tanya Tony ketika mereka berhenti di depan sebuah toko buah-buahan. 

"Dulu punya. Tapi Kanna sudah pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan ketika aku menitipkannya di tempat baru yang dekat rumahku, Karamel malah jadi banyak kutunya. Aku jadi tidak percaya lagi."

Tony tertawa. "Kau kan baru coba satu."

"Aku tak mau ambil resiko. Seminggu, Tony. Seminggu penuh aku berusaha melupakan kutu-kutu yang berlarian di bulu Karamel." Stephen bergidik. "Ah, apa kau punya saran? Kenalanmu mungkin?"

"Aku punya kucing di rumahku di LA, tidak ku--oh!" Ia menepuk lengan Stephen dan membuat Stephen terkaget dan menatapnya heran. "Bagaimana kalau kau titipkan dia padaku saja?"

"Hah?"

"Apartemenku memperbolehkan hewan peliharaan, aku suka pada anjingmu, dan anjingmu juga tidak begitu canggung denganku. Aku punya kucing, jadi setidaknya aku tahu cara merawat peliharaan." Mata Tony begitu berbinar, warna emasnya seperti menyala membuat Stephen tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Kau yakin? Kau kan harus kuliah..." tanya Stephen ragu, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat senang dengan tawaran itu. 

"Mulai dari Rabu depan kan sudah libur musim panas. Aku tak berniat untuk pulang ke LA, Erik juga tidak akan keberatan, dia suka anjing kok."

"Benarkah? Kau benar-benar tidak akan keberatan?" wajah Stephen mulai menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia yang bahkan mungkin dia sendiri tidak menyadari. Namun Tony dapat melihat warna matanya yang biru itu lebih terang dari sebelumnya. 

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan dengan senang hati menjaganya." ujar Tony tersenyum dan berjongkok untuk mengelus kepala Karamel. "Ya kan? Kau akan senang tinggal bersamaku kan?" Seakan mengerti perkataannya, Karamel menyalak riang dengan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang. "Kau lihat itu? Dia senang sekali!" 

Stephen berjongkok di sampingnya, menatap Tony dengan khawatir. "Kau yakin? Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Aku pergi cukup lama lho."

"Tenang saja, aku malah senang jika ada yang bisa aku mainkan di rumah, heheh!" ujar Tony meyakinkan, membuat Stephen tersenyum lega. "Lagipula kau bisa meneleponku setiap hari jika kau rindu padanya."

Stephen mengangguk. "Oke. Terima kasih, Tony. Aku titip dia ya."

Tony tersenyum, rasanya menular sekali senyuman yang cerah itu di mata Stephen. “Tenang saja. Begini-begini aku bisa diandalkan kok.” Ujarnya. “Oh, kau sudah makan malam? Aku kok lapar ya?” Terang saja ia lapar, ia sama sekali belum makan dari semalam kemarin.

“Ah, sekarang sudah mau jam 6 ya? Aku belum beli makanan sih.” Ujar Stephen melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

“Kita cari makan saja yuk. Kalau tidak salah disini ada restoran halal yang enak. Eh, tapi restoran-restoran disini tidak bisa bawa anjing ke dalamnya.” Tony merengut, padahal ia sedang ingin sekali makan kebab.

“Hm, bagaimana kalau kita cari food truck saja? Aku dan temanku pernah menemukan burger yang enak lho.”

Tony langsung tertarik. “Aku suka sekali burger.”

“Kalau begitu ayo. Aku juga ingin makan cheese burger.” Ajak Stephen sambil mengontrol jalannya Karamel dengan tali merah di tangannya.

"Sial, Stephen!" Tony tertawa, membuat Stephen menoleh padanya dan melihat antusiasme yang luar biasa mengagumkan. "Aku suka sekali cheese burger!"

Stephen tertawa sembari Tony berjalan di sampingnya. Keduanya menyadari bahwa ada rasa nyaman sehingga semua topik bisa dibicarakan begitu saja. Namun tidak ada ungkapan itu dari masing-masing. Hanya tersadar dalam hati dan mereka membiarkannya. 


End file.
